


What GOD does with his spare time

by EvenEth13



Series: Devil In Your Soul [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Protective, Shut-in, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Ever wonder what God's been doing in his office? He's certainly not trying to solve world peace or world hunger. He's a closet Deckerstar shipper who loves to stay in his room and tinker with his toys. From time to time he likes to check in on his children and take a walk down memory lane.ON TEMPORARY HIATUS - sorryThis fic runs parallel to Devil In Your Soul, it's a little wibbly wobbly but eh time is an illusion.





	1. Protect Deckerstar

Music resonated off the walls in God’s office. The clapping of ol’ Johnny Cash echoed out of his door. Gabriel stood visual guarding his door, making sure no one disturbed him. There was nothing to guard, he was just a shut in who enjoyed his own company. His children were always on his heels asking for permission to do this and that. He had enough and retired to his office, his children could take care of themselves. They were certainly old enough to be their own persons. The only reason he had his son Gabriel outside his door was to make sure the little shit didn’t start a fight with Michael. Those two were always at each other's throats. 

The music continued to fill his room. God hummed to his favorite Cash song, he loved it when his creations wrote songs about him or had him in it. Johnny was a talented boy that made him proud and by God he did enjoy this song. God sang to himself as he paced around his room, “tell ‘em that God’s gonna cut ‘em down, tell ‘em that God’s gonna cut ‘em down.” 

He clapped and danced his way around his room to the music. He was in a Johnny Cash mood and he was sure that train wasn’t going to stop for another few decades. One of these days he was really going to have to get out of his room and go find the young man. He’d love to hear him play live for him. He chuckled to himself, perhaps they could have that boxing match Johnny said he’d lose. 

He shook his head and continued to dance around his office. His office was dark and homie. There were cherry wooden panel floor that complemented the rugs perfectly. It looked lived in. The smell of cigars filled the room along with bourbon. It looked more like a den than and office. A low light filled the room all the time. God liked the quiet and peacefulness that came with his atmosphere. 

Once the song ended he seized the music, it was time to get back to work. He walked up to his desk and sat down. He’d been procrastinating a lot lately and needed to modify his calculations on his current project. He lined himself up with the magnifying glass and began tinkering with some wires. The sound of buzzing and electricity bounced off the walls. Sparks flew across his work station and into his beard. He was happy with his progress he’d achieved so far. 

“Ok, almost there. Just need to connect this” he aligned the wire “with this one, and” spark spark “shit shit shit” he dropped the wires and watched as it caught fire.  
“Dammit. Well looks like that won't be happening for another thousand years” he sighed and put out the fire. Okay maybe he shouldn’t of spoken so soon. 

The waves his wrist and the project in front of him disappeared. He ran his hand threw his shaggy curls and tried to figure out what to work on next. He looked at the mirror in front of his desk and took in his face. 

His face was still covered in scruff, he needed to shave. White and grey whiskers covered his beard. The signs of a smoker could be seen upon his upper mustache. The once brown was a golden yellow. Either he needed to shave or dye his beard. He ran his hand along his jaw. 

He wondered if his children were starting to grey. They did age but he didn’t know if they ever got wrinkles or grey hair. Bless the endless for not turning his hair grey, he’d definitely be going through his midlife crisis if a single grey found its way on his luscious brown curls. 

He described against shaving. He stood up and made his way over to his observatory. He decided procrastination could be put on for a bit more. He called forth the planet Earth and locked in on to the United States and simplified the magnification to Los Angeles, California. He giggled to himself once again. 

Of course he was spying on his son, he wouldn’t be a noisy parent if he didn’t check in on his children every now and then. Samael was his favorite to spy on ever since he retired himself. The boy had finally managed to leave the Hell hole he created and decided to pull a him. He did it in record time as well, his little Miracle wasn’t going to wait around for him forever. 

He’d been closely watching the two for a few years now. What sue him. He knew Samael needed a pick me up, and what better way than a playmate. A playmate that could ground him and turn that Devil into an Angel once more. He had to admit, he really put the extra charm in on this one. 

He zoned in on his search and found a suitable time stamp to look in on. It looked like his estranged son was currently with his playmate. He sat down and watched as his son watched her from afar. “What are you doing Samael? She can see you, you know?” He chuckled. 

Indeed she was watching him from the corner of her eye. Lucifer turned his head and pretended like he didn’t just get caught. God shook his head, “Hmm told you.” 

It wasn’t a straight forward mirror to his son’s personal life it was just highlights of the two’s greatest hits. The next scene to play out was a tender moment between the two. They were currently snuggled on the couch in each others arms enjoying a movie. The offspring was laying on his son’s side as well making a Devil sandwich. The scene was adorable, oh how he wished the best for his son. He had endured too much in his time in Hell, he hoped this would make up for the time rotting there. 

God leaned back into his chair and watched with a smile. They looked perfect together. They were a tiny family of their own. A band of misfit toys that were unique in their own way. He hated that his son took his time abandoning his position in Hell, because his dear Miracle had gone off and had a family of her own. That all changed when she noticed she wasn’t happy being with Daniel. Cross his heart and hope to die, he had no hand whatsoever in that breakup. It did make him happy his Miracle was once again available, she was made afterall for his son. Sure it took years for the two to finally get on the same page, but they were together now. He was definitely shipping these two hard, Deckerstar all the way. His little star deserved the world and more, all of his child did. Amenadiel, his first born had finally graced him with a grandchild. Anytime now, his little star would do the same. For now he held off on that news, these two were in the very beginning of their relationship. 

The two complement each other more than God would of liked. His son was quick to action and had no self-preservation whatsoever while his Chloe was equally as frustrating but level headed. 

More than once he’s had to intervene and save them. It’s like the two were trying to one up the other. It was a game of hot potato between the two.  
“No I’ll jump in front of the gun”, Lucifer.  
“No I’m the cop I’ll protect you”, Chloe. 

These two children were going to give him grey hairs. He sighed and continued to watch over them. It was a full time job keeping these two from dying. He was starting to think he should of made her immortal. Things would of been easier, but no. His son just had to become Mr. “I’ll protect you” and fling myself in front of an axe. Like why would the idiot even do that, he knows he’s vulnerable around her. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. These two were going to be the death of him.

“Why can't you kids pick a less dangerous job?!” He yelled at the globe. He didn’t expect an answer, they couldn’t hear him he knew that. It just frustrated him he had to keep an eye on the two at all times. He secretly enjoyed it, but it could be so time consuming sometimes. 

He looked back at his son and saw the smile on his face. He was glad he made Chloe Decker, she brought out the good in him that he lost. His little star had lost his way and needed someone to guide him back home. Chloe would straighten him out, he knew she would. 

So he continued to stalk his favorite couple and watch as they goofed around and saved the day. It was a way better way to spend his time than trying to make an artificial intelligence.


	2. Birthday Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God decides today is his son's birthdays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be cute. It's my birthday and wanted to share this day. Hope you all enjoy the chapter

Today was a very special day, it was his son’s birthday. He had never been the type of parent to celebrate such a holiday, but maybe it was time to change things up. He paced around his room trying to come up with an idea of what to give them. Both Samael and Michael were their own person but he wanted to do something special for them. 

He walked up to his observatory’s viewing station and zoomed in on Earth and found his two sons in Los Angeles. They were currently sleeping off their nightly activities from the night before. It was almost eleven o’clock in the morning and his two little stars were wasting their birthday sleeping in. He rolled up his sleeves and shook the globe causing an earthquake to occur. He watched as his eldest shook around and turned on his stomach to brace himself. He chuckled at his response. Lucifer on the other hand handled the earthquake with grace and rolled with the motion. God shook his head and ceased the rumbling. 

He could see Michael visible try to calm himself down while his little demon friend came running in with a frying pan. “Oh well that’s new, how cute he worries about him,” God said watching the event play out. He touched his screen to see his other son, Samael was currently face deep in his pillow hugging the bed. Seems Samael was use to California’s earthquakes. 

He needed to work fast so he closed his eyes and thought up a nice basket of pastries for his sons. He remembered that Samael enjoyed Earth’s dessert, so Michael may enjoy them as well. It was the first gift he could conjure up for his precious little boys. He made sure to leave a note, one they wouldn’t know came from him. 

He watched as Michael and his little friend waltzed out of bed and made their way into the living room. The gift basket went unnoticed as the pair walked up the stairs into Samael’s room. God shook his head, but figured they see his gift soon. They shook Samael awake and watched as he threw a pillow at the pair. He sat down and listened to the scene play out. 

“Sam wake up, something shook the Earth. What if something escaped from Hell? What should we do?” Michael asked shaking his brother awake. 

“Leave me alone. It was an earthquake, it happens all the time here,” he threw a pillow at his brother but missed sending the pillow flying across the room. 

“Earthquake? Oh, never mind then. You should get up, didn’t you have plans with Chloe and Trixie today?” He sat on the bed and watched Brian pick up the discarded pillow and lay it back on Lucifer’s bed. 

Lucifer groaned and rolled over onto his back. He rubbed his eyes then stretch his body. His bones popped as they settled back in, Michael winced at the sound. 

“I do, but not until the evening. Since I’m already up I might as well get ready for the day,” he kicked off the sheets and padded over to the bathroom. Michael stayed sitting on the bed, “do you want to go out and grab something to eat? I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you, maybe have some brotherly bonding like we used to.” 

The sound of the toilet lifting echoed out, followed by a heavy stream of liquid falling into the toilet. 

“I guess we could, do you have anywhere in mind?” He yelled from the bathroom. Michael shook his head at his brother’s willingness to talk while taking a piss. 

“I really don’t know the town Sam, anywhere you want to go? I’m up for anything,” he stood up and walked to the bathroom. 

The sound of the toilet flushing hit his ears, followed by running water. He walked to see his brother wash his hands and look at himself in the mirror. Michael stood on the side of him taking in his own appearance. 

“Is it just me or does my beard look light?” Michael said. Lucifer turned and looked at his brothers longer beard. 

“It does look a tad lighter, maybe your age if finally catching up to you Mikey,” Lucifer chuckled and slap Michael on the shoulder. He faced the mirror and messed with his hair. 

“Ha ha ha very funny. You know I wouldn’t mind a touch of grey here and there, I wonder if Father is grey,” he leaned forward and looked at his beard. He could barely make out a light brown hair on his chin. 

“Oh I’m sure he’d dye it if he saw, he’s so vain sometimes,” Lucifer said pulling out his tooth brush and laying the tooth paste on top. 

Michael pulled himself away from the mirror and hummed to his brothers response. He patted him on the back, “I’ll let you get ready, I’m going to jump in the shower and do the same.” Lucifer nodded and waved as Michael left his bathroom. 

Michael stepped down the stairs and once again ignored the pastry basket. God shook his head, he was getting frustrated his sons had yet to notice his gift. He sighed and crossed his arms. 

“Maybe I should have it sent to them instead,” he sat up and snapped his fingers for the gift to disappear. He arranged for a messenger to be sent to Lux and delivered to his sons. 

He sat down and watched as his gift was being carried into the nightclub. The small man made his way up the elevator, he placed it on the floor and looked at the food inside. He look mildly impressed at the basket. The elevator door dinged open and his sons watched as the man approached him. God clasped his hands together with excitement and watched his gift get delivered. 

“I have a delivery for the Morningstar Brothers,” the small man said carrying the basket inside and placing it in front of Michael and Lucifer. Both brothers shared a look and silent discussion on who could possibly deliver a basket to them. Lucifer stepped forward and asked the man questions. 

“Who’s this from? How did you even get in here, we’re closed.” The man shrugged and handed him a card. 

“Front door was open and I walked right in. I just deliver the gifts man, I don’t ask questions,” he held his hand out waiting for a tip. Lucifer pulled out a wad of cash and handed him a twenty. 

Lucifer escorted the man to the elevator while Michael looked at the basket. The sound of the door closing and footsteps drew Michael’s eyes up. 

“Who’s it from?” Lucifer asked. 

“I’m not sure, I haven’t found out how to open it.” Lucifer untwisted the string and watched the plastic split open and reveal pastries. 

“Oh now this is lovely, I love a pastry.” He crouched down and picked up the basket and brought it to the living room table. Michael followed and picked up a card hidden in the back. 

“Look Sam, a note” he showed Lucifer and waited for his brother to come around and read it with him. 

_ Happy Birthday!  _

_ Thought you’d enjoy these delicious pastries. Don’t eat them all, they’ll make you sick.  _

_ Share with one another, they are for the both of you  _

Michael turned over the card and didn’t see who it was from. Lucifer had already picked up a pastry and started munching on it. He handed one to his brother with a smile on his face. 

“That was nice, I didn’t know it was our Birthday today.” Michael said accepting the pastry. 

“We don’t have a Birthday, someone obviously playing with us,” Lucifer said throwing the note on the couch. 

Brian came jogging down the stairs walking up to the twins, “it’s your birthday My Lords? I see you found the basket.” Both brother turned to Brian and raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean we found it, it just got delivered,” Lucifer said finishing his pastry. Brian shook his head. 

“I saw it when I left your room, it was right there on the table. Someone really want you to see it I guess,” Brian said reaching and grabbing a pastry. 

The brothers turned and looked at each other, “you don’t think…” Michael started. 

“That Dad sent these? No. He’s never done this before, my guess is Amenadiel or one of our other siblings. These are my favorite.” He reaches and broke off a piece and gave it to Michael. 

“What if it was Father?” He grabbed the piece and examined it. 

Lucifer shook his head, “Dad doesn’t care about us, stop thinking he’s watching us. Let’s head out, since it’s our birthday let’s splurge a bit, yeah?” He slapped Michael on the shoulder and walked to the elevator. Michael placed the pastry down and followed his brother. He motioned for Brian to follow them. All three of them jumped into the elevator and out to the garage. 

God facepalmed his forehead, he was a tad irritated his son would think he wouldn’t gift them a goodies basket. In reality he never did before, but he was trying to change. He wanted to be closer to them. He huffed and crossed his arms. He wanted to do something for his sons but didn’t know exactly what they’d like. He went through his journal and wrote down some ideas. Chloe had to know so she’d get the ball rolling. He’d have to inform his children to throw a party for their brothers. 

He clapped his hands together and concentrated on Chloe Decker’s calendar alert. He made sure to write down a reminder that Sam’s birthday was today. Once he completed his task he opened his eyes and walked to his door. He hesitated touching the door, he hadn’t been out in thousands of years. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door knob. 

Gabriel was off to the side sharpening his sword when God walked out. He stood at attention with his sword discarded on the floor. 

“Father, is there something I could do for you?” he said trying to take in his Father’s form. God shook his head and looked around his quarters, it hadn’t changed one bit. 

“Actually, gather your siblings. I want to make a quick announcement. Hurry, hurry we have to move fast before the day ends.” God shoo’d his son off and watched him bow and leave his presence. He walked around and caught sight of his youngest son Ezekiel. 

“Ah, my little angel come here. Don’t be afraid, come come” it was like trying to get a wounded animal out from its hiding spot. Ezekiel slowly crept forward looking at his Father. 

“I didn’t mean to snoop Father I promise. I’ve just been wanting to speak to you, I noticed Gab had left and figured I could talk with you,” he stood in front of his Father ringing out his fingers. 

“Whatever for my son?” he placed a hand on his shoulder making sure to radiate peaceful thoughts. 

“I’ve been guarding the gates in Michael’s place, he hasn’t returned in a long time. I wanted to inform you,” he bowed his head not wanting to meet his Father’s gaze. God lifted his son’s head and forced him gently to look at him. 

“I know of Michael’s whereabouts, I didn’t for a long time, but he’s resurfaced on Earth. He’s currently with Samael. Did you know it’s your brother’s birthday today? I plan on throwing them a party” God displayed the biggest smile on his face. 

Ezekiel shook his head and listened to his Father’s words, “I didn’t know this Father. Will Michael and Lucifer know of this event?” God shook his head and pulled his son to follow him out of his quarter. 

“No they don’t know and I’d like for all of your siblings to go. If not all some of them, any who wish to go.”

“I’d rather stay at the gates Father, Michael entrusted me to watch them for him.”

“I understand, you may head back to your post” Ezekiel bowed and made his way out of the building. 

God walked the corridors and into the new sections of Heaven. Many of his children stopped and whispered about him coming out of his office. He felt like a bad bitch in a school yard, he was the latest gossip. Gabriel had managed to collect most of their siblings and gather them in an open courtyard for God to address them. Many were whispering and watching his every move. He lifted his hands to silence his children. 

“As you all know, Michael has retired and decided to live amongst his brothers Samael and Amenadiel,” the crowd started talking of rebellion and fallen angels, but God silenced them once more. He chooses to ignore their comments and continue with his news. “I want to celebrate Michael and Samael’s birthday, any who wish to celebrate with them are free to leave your posts for the day.”

His children looked amongst themselves and whispered. Some were shocked to hear that Michael had retired and given up his place in Heaven. Others were shocked to hear he was with Lucifer, some even went as far to say that Lucifer turned Michael. There was a small panic within the crowd, but God lifted his hands “everything is fine, I’ve been watching them. I am sure your sister Dani and brother Raguel can speak on their behalves.” The crowd of Angels turned to their siblings, the two looked like they’d be caught doing something terrible. They hung their heads and voiced their apologies. “Oh my sweet children, I am not mad. I’m glad you have reached out to help, it shows much love I can only wish on you all. If you want, you are free to attend the party,” God smiled and dismissed his two children.

Some of his children shook their heads and turned away from God voicing they’d rather attend to their jobs. He frowned at the attitude, but had to accept their option. When everyone was done voicing their option only ten of his children agreed to see to their brother’s secret birthday party. He made sure to give them the time and place the party was to be held. They all seemed excited and keen on finding a great gift for them. God smiled and made his way back to his office, Gabriel was hot on his heels. God rolled his eyes, but let his son tail him all the way to his office. 

He opened his door and walked inside, he didn’t bother closing them. Gabriel walked up to his spot and stood guard. God began rummaging through his office trying to create the perfect gift for his sons. Gabriel turned his head and peaked inside watching his Father run around holding scraps of metal and wires. God called out for his son to come inside, Gabriel hesitantly followed his Father’s orders. 

“Gabriel you’ve been around Michael for the past few hundred years. What is he into? I noticed he’s discarded his armor, do you think he’d appreciate a new design or metal?”

“I wouldn’t know Father, Michael and I haven’t been close his the Israelites incident. His armor currently hangs in his room, he shed himself of it a long time ago,” he watched as his Father started creating a new chest piece for Michael. “I don’t think he’d like your gift Father, he once threw his old one at me telling me to give it back to you.”

God hummed and scratched his beard. He waved his wrists and his project disappeared. He walked around his table and looked at his small projects. 

“What about Samael? I remember him having a taste for my collection,” he turned around and looked at his liquor wall “I could do that, maybe a bottle or two.” Gabriel didn’t bother answering and let his Father ramble. He cleared his throat to get God’s attention. 

“Father, are we really not going to address Michael’s actions?” God turned around and shot him a death glare, Gabriel lowered his head.

“Not now Gabriel, it’s your brother’s birthdays. If you’re not going to help, you are free to leave. I don’t need your negativity around me or my projects right now.”

Gabriel bowed and exited the room. He collected two of his best bottles of whiskey and placed them in a small crate along with his best cigars. He set Samael’s gift on his desk and turned to his work shop to work on Michael’s gift. He was frustrated that he didn’t know his son enough to understand that he didn’t want his old amor anymore. He walked over to his observatory and looked in on his son’s once more. They two were sitting down at a restaurant with their demon companions enjoying a nice lunch. He moved the screen around to get a better view of his boys. Samael still wore his ring he’d given him all those years ago, it brought a smile to his face. He turned the viewing board over to look at Michael, he had no jewelry on his person. God clicked his fingers together and rushed over to his work table. 

He crouched down under the desk and pulled up a box of metal he had yet to test out. He threw them onto the desk and began working on Michael’s gift. Spark flew left from right as he continued his work. Once he was done he polished his craftsmanship and placed his gift in a nice wooden box next to the crate. He smiled at his gifts and placed them in a nice hiding spot for them to be discovered at a later time. 

God once again walked over to his observatory and zoom in his search on Earth. This time he decided to check in on his little miracle. She was running around with Miss Lopez and Linda Martin trying to decorate Lux. The three women were accompanied by Dan Espinoza and little Trixie. All five of the humans were decorating a secret party for their two favorite individuals. He was glad to see his plan was working out perfectly, he sat down and watched the love go around for his sons. He added in a few streamer here and there to help the women. People slowly began to creep into the nightclub and talk amongst themselves. He decided his gifts should be presented, so he placed them on a small table off to the side. 

He sat down and watched as the guest talked amongst themselves and get ready for the brother's return. He felt like he was there as well, the room was quiet and dark. Chloe had given the signal that both Michael and Lucifer were in the garage getting ready to walk in. The room came to life and jumped out of the dark yelling, “Happy Birthday!”

Both brother’s jumped in fright and collected themselves in their friend’s laughter. Chloe came out of her hiding spot and gave Lucifer a kiss and Michael a hug. A stranger approached Michael and did the same as Chloe but vise versa. God tried to get a proper image of the individual but found it hard to focus his screen. He tapped the screen to clear its image, but had no luck. He huffed and let the scene go. His son’s talked amongst the people and thanked everyone. The end of the party was coming to an end, and they were forced to open their gifts. 

One by one they opened their gifts from their friends and thanked them all. God sat up straight when Trixie pointed out his gifts. Michael walked up to the gifts and touched them. He turned to his brother and said something that makes him rush to Michael. God had the biggest smile on his face, his son’s looked shocked and intrigued. Samael smiled and picked up his gift. It was a dark wooden crate with his name on it. He opened it up and saw it held two very unique glass bottles of liquor along with a box of cigars. Samael lifted one up and popped open the glass cap, he took a whiff and smelt its contents. 

His son had the biggest smile on his face and reached inside to grab a glass for him and Michael. Michael looked inside his brother’s crate and found a small note, he nudged Samael and waited for him to read it. 

Samael set the tumbler and glasses down and grabbed the note. 

_ Happy Birthday My Little Star,  _

_ I have placed two of my favorite bottles from my collection in the crate. I remembered how much you liked my secret stash. Drink wisely. They refill themselves three times only.  _

_ Also the cigars are from my private stash as well, I believe you’ll enjoy the flavor. _

_ Love Dad  _

  
  


God watched his son flexed his jaw and Adam’s apple bob up and down. He was emotional, he placed the note back in the crate and pour a glass for him and his brother. Michael quickly reached for his gift and lifted the small wooden box to his arms. He ran his fingers over his name carved into the wood. He smiled and opened the box. 

It held a shining silver watch along with a necklace. He placed the box down in the table and lifted the watch. God watched as his son gently pulled his gift out of its case and place it on his wrist. Samael did the same as his twin and found a note inside, he handed it to his brother to read. 

_ Happy Birthday To You My Boy,  _

_ I realized warrior isn’t something you go by anymore.  _

_ You’ve long shed yourself of that title. I accept it.  _

_ Since you no longer wear your armor I found a new gift should be given to you. _

_ This watch will help keep track of your travels between planes. The necklace is to remind you of your gifts.  _

_ Don’t ever forget who you are my boy.  _

_ Love Dad  _

Michael had tears forming in his eyes as he read his Father’s letter. Samael came to stand behind him and read the note. A hand found its way onto Michael’s shoulder for comfort. His son looked at his watch and the stranger came and placed the necklace around Michael’s neck. It was frustrating for God not to see the face of the stranger, but he let it go. He’d crack that code sooner or later. No one could stay hidden from him for long. 

His boys collected themselves and enjoyed their party. A warm smile spread over his face as he watched his sons have fun and relax around their friends. His children finally managed to show up and make their presence known. Both birthdays boys were happy to have family around to celebrate with. It warmed his heart that his children were bonding. 

He leaned back into his chair and enjoyed the scene play out. An idea occurred to him, he’d have to do this for all his children in the future. 

  
  



	3. Curious Little Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite Devil is a child once again along with Michael. Can you figure out who the unborn child will be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was suppose to be a one-shot but I love the time jumps between God and his sons. Plus! Fetus Lucifer and Michael, you can't beat that.

God took a deep breath and laid back into his chair, the wooden chair creaked under his weight. He was bored, nothing seemed to catch his eye long enough for him to enjoy it. He needed something to distract him from the silence that was surrounding him. He tapped his index finger against his big wooden desk trying to concentrate. His mind was running a million lightyears a minute and he couldn’t focus on a single thing to do that could distract him. He turned in his chair and looked around his study. 

Small pictures of his children littered his office, they were taken without them knowing but he enjoyed the relaxed nature his children had when he wasn’t looking. One picture caught his attention forcing him to stand up and walk over to the shelf that held the photo. He smiled and ran his finger along the framed photo. He remembered his wife had gifted him this picture of Amenadiel holding Michael and Samael under his arms. His first born was always a strong lad, it still surprised him how Michael grew to be even stronger. His sons were so happy and young, Amenadiel was barely a young man and his twin stars were no older than children. He laughed at the young boy’s hair, it was wayward with wild locks. He could never truly tell the two apart, they were both mischievous and a handful, it made him long for those days. 

God grabbed the frame and brought it down to his desk, he collapsed into his chair and tried to recall the day the photo was taken. He propped the frame up against his lamp and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember the full day and not his individual memory, with all his power the memory of the day came to life and God smiled.

_______________________________

  
  


The twins were currently in the library going over a lesson their Father assigned to them. Samael sped through his reading as if it were a race while Michael took his time to absorb the knowledge their Father tasked them to know. Samael grew impatient and pushed his brothers article away from his hands. 

“You’ve read it three times already, why do you need to read into these diagrams?” he huffed and folded his arms across his chest looking at his brother. Michael grabbed his scroll and gently rolled it back up. 

“I enjoy reading thank you very much” Samael stuck out his tongue at his remark, “but, I like annoying you more. I’ve been waiting for you to explode, I was starting to think you’d never give in” Michael giggled and jump off his chair. Samael did the same and jumped on Michael’s back, similar to a piggy back ride. 

“For that you have to give me a ride, it’s only fair.” Michael sighed but held onto his brother’s legs. 

“Fine” Michael walked the two of them out of the library and to their rooms. “You know you’re getting too heavy for me to be carrying you everywhere Sammy. You need to lay off the figs,” Michael chuckled and dropped Samel. His brother retaliated with a smack to the arm and raspberries blown to him. 

“I’m not fat, I’m just growing. Papa says I’m a slow study, but I’ll get there soon enough. Plus I’m almost as tall as you know Mikey, see” Samael stood up as straight as he could demonstrate his height. 

“I see, I see. You are growing Sam, soon Father won’t be able to tell us apart. Imagine all the fun we could get into behind Mother’s back” he whispered softly, trying to hide his voice from their parents. Samael did the same and drew Michael close. 

“Father and Mother would never know what hit them, do you think we can go see them now? Mom said she’d read us a bedtime story” his voice was back to its normal octave, he looked around as if his parents were there in the room with them. Michael shook his head and stepped away from his brother. 

“I heard Father mention he had special tutoring with Ami. I think they are up in Father’s study right now. Mom should be there though, we can go ask. I’m sure mom would read us a story if we gave her our bestest faces ever” Michael smiled and pulled his brother out of the room and over to their parents wing. 

They ran down the short hall pushing each other and having fun, their laughter could be heard throughout the Heavens. The came to a stop once they reached the tall stairs that lead up to their parents quarters. 

“I’ll race you to the top Sam!” Michael took off and ran full speed up a flight of stairs to his parents quarters. 

“Wait Mike, you know I’m too small” Samael huffed and tried his best to get his feet up and over the steep stairs. Michael turned around and saw his brother was having a difficult time, so he stopped and walked back down to help him. 

“I got you Sam, hold on to my arm” one by one he helped his little brother get up the stairs. 

“Thank you Mikey, I’m sorry” Samael hung his head and gripped his brother’s arm to help get his short legs over the steps. 

“That’s okay Sammy, I got you. Soon you won’t need my help and we can race up the stairs once you’re tall enough” Michael smiled and Samael returned the gesture. 

It took some time but the two brothers made it up the stairs. They had never stepped foot in their parents quarters before, so they walked over to their parent’s room with hesitation. They could hear their Father’s voice echo from under a nearby door. The thick porcelain door was too tall for the brother’s to reach the handle, so they made due with pressing their ears to the door. They could make out Amenadiel’s voice talking about positioning, but it made no sense to the two boys. They looked at one another, trying to figure out what their brother was learning. Samael shrugged his shoulders and pressed his ear back onto the door to listen. Michael copied his brother and listened, nothing made sense so he stepped aside. He watched as Samael tried to tell him about the conversation but it still made no sense to the both of them. They were too caught up in their snooping that they didn’t realize someone was watching them. The visitor let out a cough to know they were busted. 

“And why are you two beautiful boys hanging around a closed door? I believe it’s closed for a reason.” The twin’s eyes nearly popped out of their heads as they turned around and found their Mother with her arms crossed over her chest giving them her best authoritarian look. 

She dropped her arms and waited for them to respond, neither one responded as they were too afraid to answer the Goddess. 

“I’m waiting for an answer Michael. Don’t think I don’t know this was your idea” she placed her hands on her hips and looked directly at her second born. Michael looked at his brother for help, but he saw that Samael had hung his head waiting for his punishment. 

“I… I came looking for you Mama. Sammy and I are done with our studies, I came to ask for our bedtime story,” Michael said proudly trying not to show fear, his mother smiled and walked up to her boys. 

“Oh my sweet boy, how can I ever say no to this face” she pinched Michael’s cheek and gave him a big kiss on his forehead. “Come here Samael, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you” she pulled Samael into her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the boy squirmed but smiled at his Mother’s love. 

“Now, explain to me why you were snooping around your Father’s study instead of coming directly to me,” the twin’s looked at each other mentally trying to come up with an excuse. 

“That’s Father’s study? What does it look like inside?” Samael asked trying to side track the conversation. Their Mother saw right past her son’s attempt and snickered. 

“No deflecting Samael, why were you two being nosy? You both know it’s not nice to listen in on private conversations.” Samael hung his head and said his apologies under his breath. 

“I’m sorry Mama, we won’t do it ever again,” Michael said giving her his cutest face, Samael joined in trying to increase the cuteness.  The Goddess cracked under their stares and gathered the boys into her arms, she showered them with kisses making them giggle. 

“Bless my heart, I can’t say no to those faces” the twins smiled at one another, silently celebrating that they got out of being scolded. Their Mother in no way was letting them off the hook, “but you will need to tell your Father about your little stunt. That way we know you won’t do it again.” The twins moaned at their Mother’s words, she snickered and ushered them into her husband’s study. She made sure to knock and wait for God to answer. His voice could be heard allowing her entrance. The Goddess placed her hands on the backs of her son’s heads gently pushing them ahead of her. 

Michael watched in wonder as their Father’s study came to light, it was huge and filled with weird gadgets. Samael was in awe of the mass collection of scrolls around the room. Amenadiel sat up straight in his seat noticing his baby brothers were in attendance with his Mother. God raised an eyebrow looking at his young sons, the Goddess cleared her throat waiting for one of the twins to speak. Michael and Samael were too busy looking around to notice that three sets of eyes were on them waiting for an answer. God smiled and walked around from his spot in front of Amenadiel to his sons. He crouched down in front of Samael drawing his son’s attention away from the room and to him. 

“I believe your Mother wants you to answer little star, care to tell me why it is that you and your brother are in my quarters” God smiled and brushed a curl away from Samael’s eye. Samael looked from his Father to Mother, the Goddess gave him a stern look. 

“Mikey and I were snooping, I’m sorry Papa” he said dropping his chin down to his chest. God smiled and lifted his son’s head. 

“Hmm I see, well I guess I’ll have to punish the both of you” his voice was stern and calm. Michael stepped in front of Samael, getting in between his brother and Father. 

“I did it Father, Sammy couldn’t get up the stairs. I helped, I should be punished” he looked his Father right in the eyes and stood his ground. God smiled and patted his little head. 

“My little protector, you will always put others before yourself it is a trait that will follow you when you get older. I was never going to hurt you or your brother, worry not.”

“Oh, but you said you’d have to punish us Father” Michael stared at his Father confused waiting for an answer. God stretched out his arm and pulled his sons close together so they could hear what he had to say. 

“A punishment doesn’t always have to be about getting hurt, there’s other ways to deliver a punishment like so. You and your brother are to spend tomorrow studying and going over the collection I have place on my desk here. You two will be assisting Amenadiel in his task, only when you finish your studies will you be called upon by your brother. Am I understood?” the boys nodded their heads and looked at their big brother, he stood with his arms folded over his chest smiling at them. 

“Good, Amenadiel you are dismissed. We will pick up our session two days from now. Your brothers will obey your every word to finish up your first task, should they fail to listen, send them to me and they will be dealt with accordingly” Amenadiel bowed his head and left his parents alone with his brothers, he smiled at the two boys as he walked out. 

The twins returned a smile back to Amenadiel and watched their big brother leave. Once the door closed Michael and Samael’s eyes wandered around the giant room that belonged to their Father. God let his sons curiosity wonder while he stood up and walked over to his wife. 

“They are getting bolder, I’m afraid these two will be trouble when they grow up,” his wife said leaning into her husband's side. 

“You think so? I haven’t seen anything troubling so far, they’re boys let them have their fun. It won’t be long before they’re not babies anymore. How are you today my love?” he turned to his side and placed his hand on his wife's stomach. 

“Better than most days, I’m still worried about how the twins will handle the news. They are younger than Amenadiel was when he found out” her bit her lip nervously staring at her boys. God broke her concentration by rubbing his hand along her stomach.

“I see love between the boys, they will love this child and the ones to come. Fear not my love” she nodded her head and smiled at her husband’s attention to her stomach. 

“I’m barely showing and you’re acting like I’m ready to pop. Tell me what you see with this child, please tell me it’s not another set of twins” she chuckled seeing her husbands eyes bug out. 

“I wouldn’t worry, Michael and Samael are one of a kind. I do see this child clinging to my leg a lot. Oh,” a flash of the future flashed before God’s eye, the Goddess looked at her husband waiting for an explanation at the word “oh”. “Sorry, I just saw a brief moment of the future. Seem this child will take care of me in my old age, that’s nice to know” God giggled trying to make sense of this vision. 

“Either that or the child has you on house arrest for being a crazy old man” God stopped his giggling and looked at his wife. 

“Oh, I didn’t see it from that perspective, I would hope not” he wasn’t sure what to make of his vision now but that was in the far future for now, he smiled at his wife. 

“The twins need to be put to sleep, or else they’ll be up all night unable to help Amenadiel” God nodded and clapped his hands together to get the boys attention. 

Michael and Samael were running around playing tag when they heard their Father’s clapping. They stopped and rushed towards him, like good little boys they stood up straight and waited for orders. God smiled and placed his hands behind his back. 

“It’s bedtime boys, off you pop. No more games for the night.” Both boys nodded their heads and followed their Mother out of the office. Samael held onto their Mother’s hand as they walked down the steps. Michael made sure his brother was safe with every step he took. Eventually the three made it to their room and slipped into their beds. Goddess took her time tucking each of them separately and placing kisses on their cheeks. 

“Mama will you read us a bedtime story? That’s why we came to Father’s study,” the Goddess was currently running her finger through Michael’s hair listening to him. 

“Sweetie it’s late, your brother is already sleeping. It wouldn’t be fair to him would it?” Michael shook his head. 

“No Mama. Can you stay until I go to sleep Mama? I’m not tired” the Goddess nodded and slid onto the bed. Michael snuggled up to his Mother and closed his eyes. The Goddess smiled and rubbed his back humming him a tone. Her son soon started snoring signaling he had fallen asleep, she slipped out of his embrace and closed the door. 

_______________________________

Samael was the first to wake up, he slid out of his bed and jumped onto his brother’s. The force of Samael’s bouncing was enough to wake Michael from the dead. 

“Okay okay Sam calm down I’m up” his brother stopped his bouncing and smiled. 

“We have to go to the library and meet up with Ami, he left a note saying to meet him there. What do you think he'll have us do?” Michael shrugged and climbed out of bed. 

“I don’t know but anything Amenadiel does has to be important. Come on, let's go” Michael pulled his brother over to their chest full of clothes and changed. Once they were finished they ran over to the library. 

Amenadiel was nowhere to be seen. The twins looked around but found only scrolls on the table. Samael climbed onto the chair and opened one of the scrolls. He had a hard time understanding and called upon Michael’s help. Michael took his time examining the contents and rephrase it for his brother. 

“These are instructions for layouts to expand. Why does Father wish to expand our home?” Samael shrugged and looked at the scroll. 

“Maybe Papa has answered our plead for our own garden, one where we can run around” Samael said with an excited tone. Michael shook his head and took back the scroll. 

“Father said no to that idea and these are for rooms or something bigger I just don’t know exactly what” he scratches his head and turned the scroll around to figure out the instructions. 

Footsteps echoed inside the library to reveal Amenadiel, their brother was in simple garments for working. The twins looked up and waved at their older brother. 

“What are you two trouble makers doing?” He asked coming to stand at the table that sat his brothers. 

“Reading and looking at instructions, what is that Ami?” asked Samael handing the scroll over to his brother. 

“It’s my new task from Father, I think he forgets you’re too young to understand these languages. I will make sure Father knows you helped out, you two don’t have to be here. I’ll take over by myself” the twins shook their heads and jumped out of their chair clinging to their brother. 

“No we want to help. Just tell us what to do and we’ll help” Michael said hanging onto his brother’s leg, Samael mimicked his brother and held onto Amenadiel’s other leg. 

“Okay okay, you can help” his brothers let go and ran back to their scrolls, “place all the scrolls into a bag and follow me out into the courtyard. Also make sure to stay behind me, I have to bring in the marble and I don’t need either of you getting hurt. Do you understand?” they both nodded and hurried up stuffing their bags with the scrolls on the table. 

Amenadiel smiled and walked out of the room out into the corridor. Marble was placed outside ready to be taken to the courtyard. He heard tiny footsteps behind him and looked to see if they were ready. The twins held their satchels over their shoulders waiting for Amenadiel’s signal to follow him. 

“Watch this” the twins watched with fascination as their big brother squatted down and lifted two huge marble pillars under each of his arms, “remember to stand back while I walk” they nodded and kept their distance away from Amenadiel as he showed the way to the courtyard. Michael kept his eyes on Amenadiel the whole time in awe. He was always amazed at how strong his brother had become. Samael on the other hand took in the surroundings of the new courtyard, it was a new part of their home he had never seen before. A short walk lead them to the new area they would be working on. Amenadiel entered the new ground in a rush, the marble had become too heavy for him so he dropped them. The forced of them falling to the floor shook the ground. Michael ran over to the pillars and tried to move them, but had no luck. 

“Woah, how did you lift those?” Samael asked as he too tried to lift the pillars. Amenadiel chuckled and ruffled his brother’s hair. 

“My with arms” Amenadiel joked causing his little brother to blow raspberries at him. Michael grabbed onto Amenadiel’s arm and started to climb up.

“Ami when I grow up, I want to be as strong as you” Michael said hanging from Amenadiel’s bicep as if it was a swing. His brother chuckled and let his little brother have his fun. 

“I’m sure you will Michael, you just need to train and work really hard and I’m sure you’ll be even stronger than I,” He reached out and poked his little brothers stomach. The act caused Michael to giggle and drop down. Samael giggled with his brother and tried flexing his biceps to show off his muscles. 

“Oh look at your muscles they’re bigger than mine, watch out Michael soon Sam will be even bigger than you” Michael blew raspberries and showed off his muscles. The three brothers laughed and had their fun. “Okay you two we have work to do, Michael help Samael look for the first scroll on where I should place these two pillars. I need to get the rest, that should give you enough time to place the scrolls in order.”

The twins got to work digging through their satchels and Amenadiel ran off to collect the pillars. The day went by fast and by the end of the day Michael and Samael had helped their brother out with his task. The new courtyard held pillars that led to different corridors that would soon lead to multiple wings of Heaven. Amenadiel collapsed onto the grass under a tree where his brother had their scrolls laid out. 

“I think that’s all I can handle for the day, thank you, both of you I’m sure this would of taken me a lot longer if I didn’t have your help” he removed his shirt to let the breeze hit his skin. 

“Father made us help but I’m glad we could spend time with you Ami, we rarely see you anymore” Michael said laying his head on his brother's stomach. Samael did the same wrapping his arms around his older brother. 

“I know, Father has me running around more. I promise we’ll spend more time together just the three of us. Why don’t we go down to the watering hole and cool off, I could use a nice cool down” the twins jumped up and pulled Amenadiel up to his feet. The two were excited to do anything with their big brother. 

The three of them spend the remainder of the day splashing around in the water having fun. It wasn’t until their Mother walked by did the fun end. 

“Boys it’s time to come inside, it’s getting late” the Goddess yelled from across the water trying to get her son’s attention. Amenaidel grabbed his brother’s up in his arms when they refused to leave the water. They giggled and clung onto him, yawns escaped their mouths as they were passed over to their Mother. Remembering that their Mother was pregnant he gave Samael to her and kept Michael seeing as he was bigger and heavier. The four of them walked back into the family wing and placed the boys in their room. His mom stripped Samael and placed clean clothes back on him and tucked him into bed. Once she was done she did the same to Michael, Amenaidel watched as his Mother babied her sons much like she did when he was younger. He watched from the threshold as she tucked each one in and read them a bedtime story. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his Father raised a finger to his lips for Amenadiel to keep quiet. The two watched as the Goddess finished up her story and put her sons to sleep. 

The three walked out and into the corridor leading to his parent’s quarters. His parents held hands and whispered loving words to one another. Amenadiel smiled and watched from a distance. The three made it up the stairs and into his Father’s study, God asked for his son to sit. Amenadiel sat and waited for further instruction. 

“How did everything go with the boys? I’m assuming it went well, I noticed you took them to the watering hole” God sat in his chair and smiled at his son. 

“They are quick learners and eager to learn, Samael did showed more interest in building than Michael” God hummed and leaned forward. 

“Interesting, I would have thought Michael would be more interested in the schematics of our layouts” God opened up a scroll and took note of Amenadiel words. 

“Michael enjoys reading and figuring things out, Samael likes building with his hands. The two could have easily done my job if they were only older and stronger” he shook his head and smiled at his words. 

“Oh I don’t doubt your words one bit, the two will get their own assignments when the time comes. For now I’m glad we are showing them these things now, that way it won’t be knew when they come of age. Did you have fun today?” God smiled and relaxed back into his chair. The Goddess was working on her husbands device distracted with a task not paying attention to the conversation between her son and husband. 

“I did, I rarely get time with them no a days. They are growing up faster than I would imagine, Samael is catching up to Michael. He’s happy he’s finally catching up” he smiled remembering the conversation between the twins. 

“I’m glad, the boys need guidance and you’re a perfect example my son. Keep an eye on them, I’ve been told they will run wild if we don’t keep an eye on them” the two laughed and nodded their heads. 

The Goddess walked over and laid a stilled moment of her sons in front of her husband. Amenadiel was holding each twin around his arms, their faces were filled with laughter and smiles. God smiled and ran his finger across the stilled moment, Amenadiel walked around and smiled as well. 

“Is this at the watering hole?” his Mother nodded “how did you manage to freeze this moment like this?” he grabbed the frame to inspect the scene. He was in awe of this Mother’s ability. 

“A nifty trick I will never reveal, not even to your Father. Look at the three of you, so beautiful and full of love. If only we could keep you like this forever” God hummed and kissed his wife. 

“Thank you my love, it’s beautiful. I’ll keep it forever, look at them. Our beautiful boys, soon we will welcome a new member and these moments will grow” his wife kissed him back and ran her hand along her stomach. Amenadiel place the frame back down and big his goodbyes to his parents. 

_______________________________

The memory sensed to exist and God was pulled back into reality. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the photo, so much has changed since those days. He longed for the early days when things were simple and carefree. He sighed and picked the framed photo back up, he laid it back on the shelf and looked at the others. He didn’t feel any better than he did a few moments ago, he figured a good night's sleep was best. He shuffled over to his cot and laid down, he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. He was visited by Morpheus himself leaving him precious dreams of the old days when his family was whole and full of joy. Only in his dreams did he find bliss these days. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy working the past 2 weeks, today is my last day working straight through. Hopefully I'll get to upload the next chapter for Devil In Your Soul this week/weekend. Hope you enjoy this update at least!


	4. Sweet Child O' Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is out of order, forgive me. He has yet to throw a party for his twins, he is unaware of their whereabouts. We’re slipping back into the past for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t get this idea out of my head, run with it please. I haven’t updated this fic in a month. Hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses

Morpheus danced across God’s study playing Earth’s number one classical hits. No one came running out so he continued to sway to the violin concerto. He pretended to be the composer conducting the orchestra, he’d raise his hand to raise the volume and lower it to have them play andante. After awhile he heard a crash come from a room down the hall but didn’t bother to stop. Morpheus continued his theatrics and continued to play conductor. God came rushing out of the back room in only his robe with his hair a mess. Morpheus bowed when the song was over and waited for God himself to applaud him. 

“What in the name are you doing here? Get out Dream!” Morpheus frowned and signalled for the room to fill with clapping. 

“Tough crowd, fear not I brought my own team” he said ceasing the claps, God scowled at him and tried to push him out. Morpheus poofed in and out when God used force. “Easy hands, I don't like it when people touch” God stopped, rolled his eyes, made his way over to his desk and sat in his chair. 

“What can I do for you Dream? This isn’t your realm, so what can I do for you?” Morpheus tilted his head off to the side and looked around the room. 

“You sure about that? If I remember correctly, you drank about what was it, two whole bottles of your top shelf and closed your eyes. Who knows I could actually be here or this could be my realm” God looked around frantically looking for a way to figure out if he was sleeping or not. Morpheus laughed as he was able to reduce God into a frantic child. He pulled a chair forward and sat down watching as God himself ran around the room. He shook his head and watch the man have a melt down. 

“You’ve been cooped up in this room for too long my friend, you need to get out and stretch your legs. Want to take a stroll and show me around?” God stopped in his tracks and looked at Morpheus as if he called he grew a second head. 

“No no no, I have everything I need here. Why are you here Dream?” the man in question reclined back and looked around the room. 

“Oh just popped by to pay my friend a visit. I also came around to mention I met that headstrong son of yours” God came to sit in his chair by Morpheus and listen to him talk. 

“Which son? Most of them are headstrong, it’s a trait I couldn’t break” he wasn’t interested and Morpheus smiled. 

“Oh that dear boy of yours, what was his name? Michael” that got God’s attention, he stood up and gripped Morpheus’s neck. The Dream Lord giggled as he was able to rouse the man. He managed to proof out of God’s grasp and into now vacant chair across the room. 

“What did you do to my son?” Morpheus smiled and smooth down the surface of his cloak. 

“Me? Nothing. Just shared a few words with him. Might have showed him a few blasts from the past, gotta admit he’s more threatening than you. A real chip off the old block, reminds me of you when we first met” God rushed over to his observatory and started punching in coordinates to find his son. 

“You won’t find him, my friend. He’s beyond your reach I’m afriad” God slammed his fists into the table. “See you need to get out and stretch those legs, you’ve been in this cave for too long. Michael managed to slip under your nose, you’re getting sloppy John” Morpheus tutted and walked about the room. 

“For the last time my name isn’t John” Morpheus shrugged his shoulders and looked at the books on the nearby shelf. “Where’s my son Dream?” Morpheus shook his head and pretended to play dumb. 

“Who? Michael? Oh that boy figured out how to avoid me a long time ago, clever that one. I haven’t seen him in a few decades, can't seem to remember if it was Egypt or Jordan I last left him” Morpheus scratched his head and tried to remember where he last left Michael. God grew impatient and started a full search for his son. His scans read he wasn’t in Heaven so he tried once more on Earth. He listened to Morpheus ramble about possible Earth locations but found no trace of him.

“He’s not there. Is he hurt? Has something happened to my boy?” the look on God’s face surprised Morpheus. The Dream Lord stepped away from the shelf full of family portraits and faced God.

“Are you afraid he’s hurt or afraid of him?” Morpheus asked amused, God halted his movements on the Globe and looked at Dream as if he was mad. 

“Afraid of Michael? Heavens no. He may have a temper but he’s harmless” Morpheus snickered and waved his hands about signaling he didn’t believe God for one moment. 

“Harmless, no. Does he have a temper? Yes” God laughed and sat down looking over his Globe. 

“He’s always had a short fuse, my little warrior,” he smiled. “He was always a curious lad, still is to this day. That’s why I don’t let you corrupt his mind with dreams. However did you manage to meet him?” Morpheus smile grew wider and spun around in God’s chair. 

“Seems I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve” he showed his arms to not have sleeves and shrugged his shoulders. God rolled his eyes and looked at the Globe trying to figure out Michael’s location, Morpheus hummed and looked at the pictures on God’s desk. 

“I can’t tell you where he resides because you refuse to leave this place. It’s important to be active in your children’s lives you know” God looked at him annoyed. 

“Coming from someone who doesn’t have children” Morpheus stood up and walked over to God.

“Not the point. The point is that you need to get out of this room and clean up a bit, you’d be surprised to know what’s been going on behind these doors” God leaned back into his chair and looked at the Globe spin, he didn’t bother to respond to Morpheus. 

“I can tell you he’s safe, maybe not from himself but he’s in an environment he can handle” he punches Gods shoulder, “I think you’d be proud actually” God doesn’t respond and pulls up another scan to run for Michael. 

“I’ve always been proud of my children” Morpheus lifts an eyebrow at God not believing a word.

“Okay fine, I’m proud of Michael” Morpheus kept his face neutral as if he wanted more. “Michael’s complicated, he’s too much like me. I worry about the boy” he shakes his head and looks over possible locations his son could be located. All of Michael’s hiding spots show zero life, he slams his fists into the table. “Ugh! Where in the world is that boy?” he threw his arms up in the air and fell back into his chair. Morpheus chuckled and played an audio feed of Michael’s voice. 

**_“_ _She really misses you brother, she gave me this to give to you” ruffling noises ring out into the room, the sound of paper crinkling echos out._ **

**_“You really saw her” says Lucifer in a shaky voice._ **

**_“Yes, don’t get mad. I spent the day with her. Gave her a fright mind you, she thought I was you” scuff muffled out “hey I was nice, I promise. I was a proper gentleman I swear” said Michael generally calm. The sound of Lucifer humming could be heard._ **

The audio cut off, Morpheus looks over to God to see his reaction. His face is neutral and absent of any emotions. 

“They’ve been seeing one another?” he says to Morpheus while looking at the Globe. 

“Oh yes, from my interaction with Lucifer, yes. They made up pretty fast after a few fights here and there” God nodded his head and kept his eyes on the Globe.

“So he’s been meeting with his brother trying to what? Are my lovesick couple fighting again? Is my warrior playing couples therapist when he should be guarding my gates” there was a staleness in his voice, Morpheus walked up to the Globe and spun the sphere. 

“If you got up your fat arse and actually went out, you’d actually know what the situation might be before assuming the worst” God looked at him as if he just slapped him in the face. 

“I… I’ve been busy. I can’t always keep an eye on Samael or Michael” Morpheus tutted. 

“Sitting around going over “the good days” is not a busy schedule. You need to get up and out of this place. Actually look into what your children have been doing in your absence. You can’t find Michael for a reason, try actually figuring out why” Morpheus got up and walked over to the front door. “I’d threaten to open and call for your bodyguard but I’m sure you’ve figured out this is a dream.” Morpheus sighed and looked over his friends messy appearance. “John, my friend, get dressed and clean yourself up. I can’t have my only friend looking like a two dollar hooker,” before God could respond Morpheus opened the door to reveal a blinding white light. 

God woke up automatically with his body hunched over his desk, pieces of paper stuck to his face as he lifted his head. He gently pushes them off and stood up from his chair. He rushed over to his observatory and started typing in coordinates for Los Angeles. He waited patiently for any signs of his three sons. He was confused to only find two registered celestials in Los Angeles, he pulled out his glasses and clicked to see which two were currently together. His eyes bugged out to see Amenadiel with a small child in his arms, he sat down and watched the two carefully. He knew he had been gone for a long time but didn’t expect for his eldest to Father a child. A smile crept onto his face as he watched the little baby gurgles and make noises at his son. 

He must have stayed in his observatory for hours, possibly days watching footage of the two interact. He had forgotten why he first started watching until past events started paying out for him. He watched as his grandson was stolen and taken hostage, he was heartbroken to see it happen. His heart nearly popped out of his chest to see his little star leave his dear Detective alone on the balcony. He sat back in his chair and rubbed at his temples. He couldn’t believe how much information had passed under his radar. A headache was setting in, there was so much information he had been oblivious to. After sometime of going over the news he shot up from his chair and began typing in more time stamps around the events before his son’s departure. 

He mentally kicked himself for being so far behind on his snooping, he always thought his favorite couple were happy and finally together. He was terribly wrong, he frowned watching his son deal with so much heartache and distress. He never thought Chloe would react in such a way that she’d shun his son out. He almost ran out of his room when he discovered Eve had managed to slip past Michael, he had him guarding the gates for a reason. That basted woman was always going to be a pain in his side; first Samael, the tree, her sons, and now breaking out of Heaven. God collapsed on his chair once more and thanked himself that Lilith had stayed away from his sons, he didn’t know what he’d do if Lilith made a guest appearance. He sighed and stared at the Globe trying to understand how things went from fine to shit in a span of a year. He finally understood why Michael was playing personal messenger for his son, he wished to see his brother happy. 

Something had yet to make sense to him, he wanted to understand where Michael kept disappearing off to for long periods of time while his little star was on Earth with his Miracle. God pulled up all movements involving Michael’s whereabouts, he was surprised to see his son had been busy. Michael kept bouncing between Heaven and Earth collecting information on his brother’s and friends. He smiled as he watched Michael keep track of his nephew. As he ran through old memories he found his lost son with Amenadiel. He watched and listened as Michael explained his plans to relieve Samael of his duties in Hell. He kicked himself, he should of known that’s where Michael would be. He sighed as he watched Michael wrestle with the idea of leaving for Hell. He touched the Globe as he saw Michael disappear, his poor son was taking on a big responsibility. He wondered if that’s what Morpheus was talking about. He wrestled with the knowledge of Michael being in Hell, he didn’t like having him away from his eyesight. Michael must always be in Heaven guarding the place. He sighed and shook his head, he knew it wasn’t right to keep Michael caged. Although it was his home, God knew Michael and Samael were two peas in a bod. He tried pulling up a reading on Hell but found storm clouds and vague calls of screams. He cut the screens and reclined into his chair and looked at his room, it was dark and lonely. He closed his eyes and thought of Michael and Samael. Out of nowhere an audio feed echoed out into the room, he sat up as he heard Michael’s voice ring out.

**_“I’m already heading to Hell, am I not?” he whispered. “He can listen for all I care, I’m done standing by and trying to guess what he wants. He didn’t even bat an eye for Uriel. He let my little brothers go at each other until one came out. What kind of Father keeps quiet at the death of a son” Michael spat out. “I should of followed Sam all those years ago,” the last sentence was nothing, but a whisper._ **

God sat up and looked around for Michael, his son’s words cut him deep. He continued to look around for his son until he realized it was an audio feed. 

**_“There are rumors floating around the Silver City about me. They think I don’t know, but I know. You want to know what our siblings have been saying behind my back? They say I’m turning into you,” Michael spat out with pain in his voice._ **

**_“I’ve been questioning Father’s absence. Raguel says that if I don’t stop he’ll have to step in. Oh how I want him to, imagine the scandal! God’s mightiest falling! I wonder if it’d hurt him just as much as it’d hurt me.”_ **

He cut the audio and wiped the tears from his eyes, he hadn't realized how much he was hurting his son. The device had other ideas and continued to play more audio involving Michael. He looked around for the device and ran towards it, he stopped when he heard Samael’s voice talk.

**_“I’m not sure. He won’t be happy to know Michael has gone rouge. He might know and doesn’t care. Which leaves me to worry about Michael. He’s always been a rash thinker, and the fact he’s jumping into this and not thinking of the consequences worries me. He came by when you were in the shower, you know. He seemed off, I really hope Hell hasn’t chewed him up and spat him out.”_ **

“I care, I just didn’t know all of this was happening. Oh my boy, I hope Hell is being kind to you” he said out loud to the device. It continued to play more of Samael’s voice. 

**_“Blessing a child that shouldn’t even exist and breaking me out of Hell just so he can guard it instead of the Silver City. I’m surprised Dad hasn’t sent Gabe to get him yet, I doubt Gabriel could take Michael. I wouldn’t even know who Dad would send to stop Michael. I’m not even sure anyone can take him on.”_ **

**_“_ ** **_He told me it was because he was done trying to interpret Dad’s wishes. I guess he wants to stir things up just enough to get him to show himself.”_ ** ****

God cut the audio and through the device against the wall shattering it into pieces. The audio continued to play softly, just as he was about to grab it, it played one more audio containing Michael voice. 

**_“If you can hear me, know I’m not angry with you anymore. Someone dear to me told me, hatred is too strong an emotion to waste on someone you don’t like… what I’m trying to say… I don’t hate you Dad. I… I could never hate you... I just can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep guessing what you want. If you want to punish me then come get me yourself, I’m done._ **

The audio cut and God stood still with his hands shaking. He grabbed the device from the floor and cradled the speaker box. He brought it over to his work desk and inspected the scraps, he couldn’t remember this device coming into being. He wondered if Morpheus left it, he left it alone and looked around his room. 

“Maybe it’s time I leave this place, I’ve caused enough distress” he walked over to his mirror and looked at his reflection. His hair was a mess and his robe was covered in smudges and stains. He needed a wardrobe change and his hair groomed. He took off to his bedroom and freshened up, once he was presentable he walked back to the mirror and looked upon his reflection. His hair was long and full of curls and his beard was speckled with white and grey. He was about to pop out when he heard a knock on his door, he frowned and waited for them to state their intent. He was not surprised to hear his son Gabriel’s voice call out. 

_ “Father, I just received word that Michael has left his post again. Would you like me to collect him _ _?  _ _ I’ve got word that Amenadiel is currently with him. I know he’s responsible enough to bring Michael back, but Father he’s brought a child into being. Can we even trust him to deliver Michael back to us? _ ” 

The last thing he needed was for Michael to shake the Earth a second time. He had told Gabriel multiple times to leave the boy alone, Michael was going to do what he wanted, no matter what. The earthquake of California should of been the last straw for the two to leave each other alone, he sighed as things seemed to never change. God jumped from his spot and and began to scribble something onto a piece of paper and slid it underneath the door. 

_ OUT FOR LUNCH  _

_ I’LL LOOK INTO IT _

It was a clever lie, to get the boy to not question him any further but now that meant he’d actually have to go out. He thought he could walk out of his doors and talk amongst his children first, looks like he had to test the waters somewhere else. He sighed and looked at his clothing, he would need Earth appropriate clothes. He rushed to his room and changed into a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror and accepted the dark look. He ran his hands over his face and figured a clean shave was a better approach. In a snap, his beard was gone to reveal his soft skin. He nodded his head in approval and looked for his notepad with his Earth notes. 

God found his notepad on his desk, he searched through his note until he found the page on his grandson. He thought seeing baby Charlie would be a good place to start his journey on Earth. He figured Samael wouldn’t like him snooping around so it was safe to check out his grandson fist. He read over his notes so get a better idea of where to start his destination. 

**_Baby Charlie’s walk_ ** __

  * __Mother takes the boy to a local park for a two hour jog__


  * _Avoid demon, she lurks in the shadow_


  * _Son, takes the time to check in with friends_



He read over his notes and made an estimation of a perfect time to pop on down to meet his grandson. He pulled his arm off to the side to check his watch. The time read ten o'clock in the morning, he scrunched up his face and moved it side to side. He needed to time it perfectly so he could run into the Mother perfectly without running into her Demon friend. Once again, God looked back at his notepad and tapped on the paper. He could do it, distract the Demon then bump into the Mother. He mentally hyped himself up to finally get out of his office. 

“You can do this, if anything happens just say Hi” he didn’t believe himself but he agreed to finally get out of this dark musk filled room. He took a deep breath and snapped himself out of his office and onto Earth. 

He looked out into the distance and found children laughing at their games and kids playing on the grass. He smiled as he watched his creations laugh, dance, and smile at the world around them. He must of been in the way because and plastic contraption ran right into him startling the child inside, the baby whined loudly. 

“Oh I’m so very sorry” the Mother apologized. “I must've not been looking up, I could have sworn I saw nobody there” God smiled as he looked upon his grandson’s Mother. 

“Oh it’s really no bother, isn’t that right child? I popped up out of nowhere” God cooed as he lifted the visor to look upon his grandson. The Mother was defensive and moved his hand away, she stepped in front and pulled her son out of his stroller. Linda bounced baby Charlie in her arms to try and calm her son down. God smiled as he looked upon the bouncing baby boy. 

_ He looks so much like his Father when he was little, oh look at those fists. He’ll be a strong one when he’s fully grown.  _

He was pulled from his thoughts when Linda placed him back into the stroller and began to apologize once more. 

“Oh, shush now child. It’s really no burden, the child is fine, I’m fine. I’m glad to see he’s in one piece, I know I can be an unstoppable force at times” Linda fixed her glasses and chuckled nervously at God’s words. God smiled at the pair and took a moment to study his grandson, he looked healthy. 

“I’m just going to go now, again I am terribly sorry to of ran into you” she placed her son back into the stroller and closed the visor. God continued to smile as he watched Linda handle his grandson with care. She looked at him funny and took off fast, God watched as she look off in the opposite direction she came. He could feel an icy stare on him and figured it was time to go. He waited until a group of joggers found their way over to him and disappear without being seen. Mazikeen stayed on high alert after she was unable to find the mystery man. 

God popped back up in a park for his next destination. He wanted to check up on his other grandchild, young Beatrice, she was not of his son’s fruit but a child of his nonetheless. He found her playing outside with other children in the park. He looked around for his beloved Miracle but found no sign of her, he frowned and continued his search for the child's guardians. Instead of looking like a peeping Tom he walked over to a bench and sat down. He pulled out his notes and looked over the information regarding young Beatrice.

**Young Beatrice**

  * Active in outside activities
  * Demon lurks in shadows with child, beware
  * Parents rotate visiting hours 
  * Curious child 
  * Demonstrates killer detective skills 



God smiled at the notes he had written down, although this child was not his son’s he had high hopes Samael would Father a child similar to young Beatrice. He looked up and watched as the children played, he found a elderly couple looking after Beatrice. It seemed the child was in the care of her grandparents. He caught on quick that he was days ahead of his children’s timeline, he frowned to see he had timed his journey too soon. He signed but continued to watch as Beatrice played with the other children. He soon lost sight of her and went back to reading over notes of the Humans his sons interacted with. 

He was pulled out of his notepad when a child sat down and smiled at him, it was his dear Beatrice. He placed his notepad off to the side to give his full attention to the child. 

“Why hello child, nice day we’re having isn’t it?” Trixie’s smile widened as she looked up at him. 

“I know who you are, your Lucifer’s Dad” he smiled at her knowledge and watched her pull him in closer. “You’re God” she whispered to him, he smiled and nodded his head. 

“Very bright of you to notice” he leaned back into the bench and folded one leg over the other. “What can I do you for my dear?” she shrugged her shoulders and faced forward. 

“Did you take Lucifer away? My mom hasn’t been the same since he left” he frowned and looked at her. 

“I did not, child. He seemed to have made that decision on his own. I wouldn’t worry for too long he’ll find his way back over to your Mother soon enough” Trixie turned over to him and smiled. 

“Really?” God nodded and returned the smile. “Why are you watching me? I haven’t done anything wrong” God chuckled and patted her knee. 

“You could do no wrong in my eyes child, I needed some fresh air and thought I’d come pay my grandchildren a visit” Trixie scrunched up her nose in confusion. 

“I’m not your grandchild, those are my grandparents” she pointed over to them, they noticed her right away and made their way over. They seemed concerned that Trixie was talking to a stranger, they began yelling for her to step away from the man in black. Both God and Trixie waves over to the grandparents, the action from the two did nothing to calm the worried grandparents. 

“Seems they’re concerned for your wellbeing, I guess that’s my cue to go child. Do keep this meeting between us our little secret, my sons don’t know I’m here” Trixie nodded her head. 

“It was nice to meet you Lucifer’s Dad, what is your name?” God thought of an answer, he chuckled at what he decided to give her. 

“You can call me John my dear, do take care. It is time for me to leave, stay out of trouble and try not to talk to stranger” he stood up and touched her cheek. “Goodbye my dear” he disappeared before her grandparents could yell at him. 

He found his way back to his office back in Heaven, he sighed and walked over to his observatory. The Globe spun around showing him the current state of the planet, he frowned at the destruction it was undergoing. He felt hopeless, he had always stuck to his rule to not interfere with humanity. He sat down and stared at the Globe, for some strange reason it made him think of his son Michael. He lifted his thumb up to his lips and bit down on the piece of skin on the side. 

“I should've let you run wild and watch over them, maybe things would have been better.” He sat there for hours just looking at his Globe wondering what his children were doing. He hoped Michael was fairing well in Hell, years of exposure tortured Samael. He worried he’d have to take matter into his own hands if Hell corrupted Michael. He shook his head and brushed the thoughts away, he knew Michael was capable, Morpheus assured him the boy was fine. He stared at the Globe wondering if he should check in on the lad, he decided against it in the end. He wasn’t ready to step foot in Hell, Earth was enough for the day. Plus he didn’t feel like snooping around at the moment. He’d check in on him another time, for the meantime he turned off his station and stood up. 

He made his way over to his room and began shedding himself of his clothes, he slipped on his pajamas and got into bed. The day had led to events he had yet to know what to do with. Michael was currently residing in Hell away from his side, Samael is probably attached to his dear Detective, and Amenadiel had a son. He held a tight smile on his face knowing the knowledge, he smacked the pillow over his face and yelled into it. He mentally wished his wife was still around to tell him what to do, he sighed and pulled the pillow off. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes, he’d deal with the new knowledge tomorrow. For the meantime, he needed his rest. 

  
  



	5. The Less I Know, The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up right after chapter 16 of Devil In Your Soul. Things are starting to heat up on Gods end. Being nosy is never a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this twice, I'm sorry. Look for Devil In Your Soul to see Michael's point of view and also for an encounter between Maze and Lilith. Happy reading!

God wake up from his slumber from the sounds of Gabriel pounding on the front door. The thumping got louder by the second, it seemed his son was willing to test his patience. God pulled the pillow off his head and threw the covers off his body. The pounding continued to thump throughout the room, he rubbed his temples to calm his nerves. With a quick sigh God stood up and put his robe around his body. He padded across his room and out into his study. The pounding grew louder and louder from Gabriel’s persistence. 

“Father I have urgent news!” He called out. God walked over to door and swung it wide open. Gabriel’s face immediately fell seeing the state his Father was in, he lowered his head in respect. 

“What could possibly be so important you’d wake me from my sleep?” God said scolding him, he waited patiently for his son to answer. When he failed to respond he gripped the door and opened it wider, he motioned for Gabriel to enter. Gabriel shuffled inside and kept his head low. 

“Father… I’m sorry to disturb your sleep” he said stuttering. “I… I received word that Michael has resurfaced. Would you like me to retrieve him?” God shook his head and walked over to his observatory. Gabriel trailed behind his Father and watched as he typed away and zoomed in on Michael’s location 

The two watched as Michael talked with Lucifer, due to privacy reasons God muted their conversations to keep Gabriel in the dark. He didn’t need his son to hear his brother’s discussions. 

“He seems to have picked up some tricks in his absence. I didn’t know Michael could play” Gabriel pointed out, God was in a daze watching Lucifer that he didn’t realize that his other son was playing the piano. 

“Seems so, I wasn’t aware either” God watched as Michael moved around to the music he was playing. 

“We shouldn’t let him converse with Lucifer, Father. You know having the two together could become a problem” Gabriel warned. God nodded his head and remained silent. 

“It could… but I highly doubt it. They look to be getting along. In all my observations the two have been civil” God said crossing his arms over his chest and watching the two talk. 

“It’s a facade Father, just look at how he temps Michael with his lifestyle” Gabriel said pointing to Lucifer pouring Michael some alcohol. God smiled as he watched Michael gesture for more liquor. 

“Oh alcohol is nothing. I’ve let you children have a try at some point in time, but it seems to of raised your concern. Does Michael not drink when he’s here?” he turned to Gabriel. Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and looked at Michael down two full glasses of alcohol. 

“Not from my intel, he’s never been one to stray from his morals. This is what I’m talking about Father, he needs to come home. Lucifer is a bad influence, just look what he’s done to Amenadiel. Now he’s corrupting Michael, you know everyone whispers he’s turning into Lucifer.” 

God snapped his gaze from his twins over to Gabriel, his eyes were narrowed and cold. Gabriel lowered his head and stood still, he knew he was in trouble for his words. 

“His name is Samael!” God bellowed, “I opened my doors to you only because you had word of Michael’s whereabouts. Seeing that he has resurfaced and is on Earth, I have no use of you sticking around.” God waved his hand for Gabriel to leave. Gabriel looked at his Father and nodded his head, bowed, and turned to leave the room. As his hand touched on the handle his Father called out “you are to stay here by my door Gabriel, you are not permitted to leave the City. I have eyes everywhere, should you step from your post I will know.”

“Yes Father” said Gabriel, he bowed once more and closed the door behind him. 

God watched as his door closed, he sighed and collapsed into his chair. The Globe spun showing Earth’s status, he shook his head and typed at his keyboard. He made sure to turn on the volume and listen in on his son’s conversation. It looked like his son were rounding up on their last conversation because Michael looked to have been drunk. He watched as Samael helped him up. 

_ “I’m sure you do, perhaps you can see her in your dreams tonight. How does that sound?” Michael nodded his head and let Samael escort him upstairs. “Until then, we need to get you into bed so we can wake up and meet with Chloe and Trixie. I’m sure Maze and Brian would love to catch up.”  _

God cocked his head to the side when he heard a new name, Brian. He repeated it over and over trying to figure out if he’d heard the name before, so far he couldn’t recall it. He let it go and watched Michael let his brother help him up the stairs, the action surprised him. He’d never known Michael to show weakness, much as to his twin. Just as he was about to shut off his observation he noticed Michael stand up straight and wipe away any drunken stare he was pulling off. God smiled and watched Michael mess with his appearance and take off. He stood up and ran a diagnostic to locate his son. All reports came up empty, he frowned at the negative search. 

“Where have you gone to my boy? Are you hiding something?” God typed away and searched every nook and cranny for Michael but still came up empty handed. He collapsed into his chair and watched his observation to see if it could locate his son. “The only place I can think of you going is Hell… is that where you go now?” He asked himself. 

Hours passed and still no sign of Michael, he started to think something bad happened to him. Out of nowhere his device beeped, signaling it found Michael. He jumped up from his chair and zoomed in on his location. He smiled as he watched his son crash into the floor and greet his brother. Michael dress attire didn’t go unnoticed by God, he made sure to make a mental note. He couldn’t hear his sons talking so he decided to turn on the volume, he was surprised to find he couldn’t access their conversation. He narrowed his eyes at the screen and frowned. He tried messing with the wiring and it kicked the volume back on. 

Michael and Samael started talking about getting ready to go for a quick fly, he smiled noticing not much was lost. God tracked the location of his sons to a park and watched as they mingled, it had been a long time since he’d seen his boys be this civil with one another. It brought a smile on his face, not all was lost in the attempt to heal things with Lucifer. God could see that now, if Michael could get through to his twin, he was sure he could make amends with Lucifer. 

_ “Have you heard from Dad?” Lucifer asked, he tilted his head up looking at the sky. Michael shook his head and played around with the ring on his finger.  _

_ “No and I’m not sure I want to hear from him,” Michael said still messing with his ring.  _

_ “Whatever happened to that being the whole reason for all this” Lucifer said opening his arms wide to prove his point, Michael shrugged his shoulders and kept his head low.  _

_ “Three decades were enough to silence that debate… plus Father can’t know about…” _

The signal was cut off, the screen went to static. God jumped from his seat and began typing at the keys to try and find the source of the problem. He found nothing and began tapping the side of his screen to get the signal to come back on. 

“What in the name of… come on” he said once again tapping the screen. Nothing happened and he huffed out loud. He moved his chair and crouched down to get under his table, the wires were a mess underneath so he took his time moving them aside. He couldn’t understand why there were so many wires, he began pulling them out of there sockets, cutting all connections that held. The lights went off and left God in a black room, he cursed out loud when he lifted his head and it came in contact with the underside of the table. He kicked his chair out of the way and pulled himself from under the table. 

God winced as he touched his head, he felt a lump growing from the force he used in lifting himself up and coming into contact with a hard surface. He flicked his wrist and brought the room back to life. He started grumbling under his breath about wires, electricity, and a dirty work area. 

“What are you keeping from me Michael?” he said as he rebooted his software system and opened the location for his sons. The system refused to load to the speed God requested so he sat and watched his creation spun around loading. God was startled when he heard Gabriel pound on the door once more. He sighed and stood up, he walked over to his door and waited for his son to relay a message.

“Father… I’m sorry to disturb you. I was just informed Raphael has left the City. I would be happy to see to it myself Father, from my knowledge he’s gone to check on Michael. This would be the perfect opportunity to get Michael to come home with me” God shook his head and opened the door. 

“No, I don’t need you and Michael making another scene out in California. I’m not sure the continent could take another hit like that. Stay here by my side, I’ll keep an eye out on the two. Should Michael cause a scene I’ll handle the situation” God said looking towards his observation station, the system was back online. 

“But Father” Gabriel tried to get another word in but God lifted his hand to silence him. 

“That’s enough Gabriel, I’ll handle everything from here.” Gabriel shook his head and stepped into his Father’s solar and charged over to his Father Observatory. 

God followed close behind his son and cursed at himself when his Observation came to life showing them Michael and Raphael. Gabriel looked upon the screen and watched his brothers closely, he looked ready to leave at a moments notice. God rolled his eyes and took a seat in his chair, he watched with fascination as his two sons talked. He knew Michael was never close to Raphael, their interactions were always kept minimal after God decided to strip Michael of his healing abilities and give them to Raphael. 

“He’s being nice with him, this isn’t Michael Father. I’ve never known him to be civil with Raphael, especially after the incident” God waved his wrist at Gabriel’s words and kept his eyes on his sons on the screen. 

“Enough, I don’t see the two causing trouble. Lets see how this plays out, now sit. If you don’t want to keep quiet you may leave, if not stay quiet while we watch this little reunion play out” Gabriel zipped his mouth and watched as his Father stood up from his chair, he took his seat and turned his eyes to the screen. God zoomed in on the screen and cranked the volume up so he could watch from afar. 

_ “Fine whatever. Tell me, how was it, how was Hell?” Raphael bounced around Michael waiting for him to release all the juicy information he had gathered from Hell. Michael looked around and scanned the street, you could see him looking for anyone who would be listening. He finally pulled his brother off to the side against the buildings.  _

_ “It was nice, I suppose. A bit dark and mysterious, nothing like home, quite the opposite actually. Ash litters the atmosphere, obsidian boulders make up the building structures, and it smells of Sulfur” Michael scrunched up his nose from the memory.  _

_ “Sulfur?” Raphael asked. _

_ “Rotten eggs, brother” Raphael pinched his nose with his fingers as if imagining he could already smell it, Michael’s laughter bellowed out.  _

_ “Disgusting, why would you volunteer to go to a place that smells like that all the time? In fact, why would you even go there to begin with? You’re Father’s favorite, I’m not sure he’d be happy to know you were slumming it with those abominations.”  _

Raphael paused the feed and looked over to his Father, he was furious. He kicked the chair out from under him and walked over to the screen. 

“You can’t be serious, he’s in Hell! Father” he yelled out pointing to the screen. God ignored him and walked over to his desk going over his intel he knew about Michael’s plans. He grabbed the information and threw them on his observation table for Gabriel to see. 

“I’ve known for sometime now, I was anger as well” God exhaled and slicked his hair back. “He’s bored, I can’t have him picking fights with you lot. Better he channel all that anger and energy into Hell than with you lot. Now shush, this is the first he’s opened up about his experience” God walked over to the Observation screen and pressed a button for it to continue playing its feed. 

As the fed continued, God could see all the new information hitting Gabriel hard. He placed a hand on his shoulder to relax him. 

“Raguel is there now, from what I’ve gathered Michael has been checking up on him. Things seem to be going smoothly. Now stop, I want to know more about this little stint” Gabriel nodded his head and stood off to the side. God sat down in his chair and listened to Raphael warn Michael about him sending someone after him. God looked over to see Gabriel looking back at him just waiting for approval, he shook his head. 

“He wants me personally to go get him, I’m not going to drag him back. He wants to help his brother so I’ll let him” Gabriel stay quiet and listened. As the conversation continued God became more interested in what Michael was saying. 

_ “It has taken a few decades but Hell is within my grasp. I go back to ensure everything runs smoothly, there will always be a few hiccups in the system but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” _

_ “I’ve heard stories about Asmodeus and what he did to Lucifer while he was in Hell. I’m not saying you’re weak but I can tell something happened to you down there. Should I be concerned?” Raphael said looking over Michael’s form. _

Their conversation continued and Gabriel grew restless, he began pacing around the table listening to his brothers talk. He stopped dead in his tracks when Michael’s words echoed out loud “ _Asmodeus is dead, I killed him_.” God stopped the feed and replied the scene once more. 

_ “Asmodeus is dead, I killed him. He’s gone. He didn’t like the idea of Hell changing hands so I challenged him” Michael sighed and messed with his ring. “I killed him in the end.”  _

Gabriel looked at his Father and watched his face grow with pride, he stood still and let the information sink. God replayed Michael’s words over and over until Gabriel steadied his Father’s hands. 

“He put his life in danger to eradicate Asmodeus, why would he do that?” the question went deaf to his Father’s ears. “How did he even kill him? No offense Father but I remember you saying you couldn’t even kill him.”

“I never said I couldn’t kill him, I said it proved difficult.” God threw himself back into his chair and smiled at the imagine of Michael. He ran his fingers over the screen, “when you’re around Asmodeus he plays with your weaknesses. Mine was always your Mother, he could always rener me powerless when he played his games.” God dropped his hand and looked at Gabriel, his son was frowning and messing his with the tilt of his sword. 

“We all know Michael holds a special place in your heart Father, even Luci… I mean Samael. I can see why you’ve named him Chief, I’ll stand by your side and counsel you whenever you need an ear. I see why you’ve allowed Michael to leave, I’m sorry for pushing you to bring him home” he bowed his head and looked at his Father. 

“You all hold a special place in my heart son, never doubt that I care about you. I’ve always known Michael would be different, the same with Samael. They were made for greater things, as you are” he stood from his seat and placed his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. Gabriel smiled up at his Father and nodded his head, their moment was ruined when they heard the screen monitors come back to life, Michael was holding Raphael by the throat. 

_ “I’ve told you twice already to watch that mouth of yours, I am older than you. You don’t get to tell me what to do. I’ve tried to stay calm with you, but you refused to listen to words. I guess violence works best in our family.”  _

God and Gabriel watched in horror as Michael channeled his inner warrior, he had Raphael pinned against the wall not even blinking an eye at hurting his brother. 

“Father! Do something” Gabriel yelled out. God shook his head and rounded the corner to his monitors. 

“No. Let them work it out, they were fine moments ago. Lets see how this plays out, we’ll only spook him more if either of us show up” God leaned over the screens and watched as Michael let go of his brother. 

“They’re going to attract the Humans attention Father, we can’t let Michael expose us.”

“It doesn’t seem like Michael is the one causing such a scene” God said zooming in and trying to turn the volume up, he couldn’t hear the conversation. Gabriel showed him where the volume was and the audio kicked on. 

“You can’t always take Michael’s side Father, I know you are proud he defeated Asmodeus but this is a serious matter. He’s hurting Raphael” he pointed down at the screen, Raphael was on his knees gripping his throat. 

“I know it is, but he’s Chief Angel for a reason. You boys are thick headed and burning with testosterone, he’s not going to hurt your brother.” 

God was confident in his words, he stood tall and watched as his sons hashed out their argument. Gabriel wasn’t convinced but kept quiet and watched. 

_ “So it’s like that, you’ve turned your back on Family for those mongrels” Raphael spat out in a hoarse tone.  _

_ “I’m not turning my back on anyone! I protect the innocent, when have I ever strayed from that?” Michael crouched down and looked at his brother, he was trying to make him see reason.  _

_ “They are not innocent Michael, they are the seed from Asmodeus. Give them an opening and they will descend upon Earth and corrupt you to invade the Heavens. I can see it now, you like them too much too see reason!”  _

Gabriel snapped his head over to his Father and watched his face, it was blank of emotion. God raised his hand for the volume to grow louder, he paced the room trying to understand Raphael’s words. Gabriel frowned and took his Father’s spot leaning over the screen. 

“You need to stop this right now, the Humans are watching us. I will not subject us to another Angel encounter, I don’t want Father getting involved” Michael yelled at Raphael. 

The two brothers went at it fighting one another, God watched as Michael tried to contain the exposure. He sighed and walked over to his monitors, he began typing. He sent in the call for the police to intervene. 

“The cops? Humans cannot contain Michael, Father. We need to go ourselves” God lifted his hands to silence Gabriel. 

“The cops bring the Miracle, along with Samael. He’s the only one Michael will listen to, we will deal with Raphael when he comes home” God turned the screens back to his sons to see Michael breaking Raphael’s wings. Gabriel winced at the sound and dropped down into his Father’s chair. 

“He broke Raphael’s wings… why, why would he do such a thing. Father!” Gabriel yelled. He snapped his head over to his Father to see his face twisted with anger, the room shook. Gabriel held onto the table and tried to turn off the screens, but God pushed him away. 

“Where in all things that are good, did he learn that!” God shouted at the screens. 

“Hell, that’s the only place he’d stoop that low. Father he’s deranged, we can’t allow him in the City like this.” God ignored his son and watched Michael unleash all his anger out on his brother, he was sure he heard Michael crack Raphael’s cheek from the force. “Where are the cops! He’s going to cripple him Father” Gabriel yelled. With a wave of his hand God sent the police down to the scene, they watched as Michael let go of his brother and resist arrest. 

God cut the visual feed and looked at the black screen, Gabriel began pacing the room. The sound of his armor clicked about the room, it annoyed God. He lifted his hand and halted Gabriel’s movement. 

“Enough, I’m getting a headache. Let me think” God sank into his chair and rubbed his temples. 

“He should of let Raphael heal him, he was right something is off about Michael. You can see it, it’s plain as day” Gabriel said. God waved his hand dismissing his son’s words. 

“I can see where Michael is coming from” Gabriel tried to interrupt but God silence him. “Let me finish. His actions were uncalled for but so were Raphael’s, he exposed himself to Humans. We’ll have to contain the expose before it gets out, grab Castiel and Asriel and have them clear everything up. Leave no stone unturned, go now” Gabriel stayed and refused to leave, God looked up when he didn’t hear his son leave the room. “What?”

“That’s it? Michael doesn’t even get punished?” Gabriel said fuming with anger. 

“What do you want me to do? Bend him over my knee and smack him?” God jokes, Gabriel scuffed and folded his arms over his chest. 

“Father this is serious! He’s crippled Raphael, will he ever be able to fly again?” God shook his head and ran his hands over his face. 

“Of course he will, let him stay on Earth until they heal. It’ll serve him a lesson, I’ll figure out a punishment for Michael. Now go! We’re wasting time.” 

Gabriel looked at his Father for a moment before he left. God waiting until Gabriel was on the other side of the doors, he sighed and hung his head. 

“What has gotten into you? What had Hell done to you my boy?” He pulled up a visual for his son’s current location. He was in a holding cell across from Raphael. He could see Samael yelling amongst them, he was glad Samael was taking this seriously. He listened in and watched as Michael and Samael figures out a way to deal with the mess. God gripped his chair arms when he listened in on them sending Raphael to Hell. He was relieved to know his dear Miracle knew better to let his sons go through with that plan. He thought over Gabriel’s opinion of punishing Michael, he knew he had to do something about his anger. God sighed and stood from his seat. “You’ve left me no choice my boy.” He lifted his hands and waved them over the screen, “your powers will be reduced once more until I’ve deemed you fit. You will be stripped of your strength and but keep your wings. You will be refrained from stepping foot into the City until I know you’re well. I’m terribly sorry my boy, it has to be done.” 

He watched as Michael lifted his brother into his arms and take off, God could feel Michael break threw their barrier. It saddened him to know he wouldn’t get to see his son. It was for the best, he was still fuming with anger. He could already see Michael breaking through the gates, knocking Gabriel unconscious, and coming face to face with him. It wasn’t going to end well, he knew it. So he did what he had to do and avoided confrontation all together. He made sure Gabriel was busy tracking down Castiel and Asriel, he couldn’t have Gabriel knowing Michael was at their gates. He pulled up his screens and had them showing him live footage from the Gates. His heart broke as he watched Michael try to get through the gates, he winced as he saw Michael’s chard hand. He stepped away and turned off his screens. He couldn’t take the sight he was seeing, he didn’t need a reminder of what he’d done. The audio kicked on and God dropped dead in his tracks. 

_ “Have I fallen?” Michael called out in an innocent voice. “No… I have my wings. Then what is this?” his voice turned cold. “Am I too rabbid for you Father! Did you not like what you saw! New flash! This is what Hell did to Samael twice over! Your precious healer is in one piece if that’s what you’re worried about, not a stray feather.”  _

God heard a clink echo out followed by a thump and Michael laughing.

_ “I’ve always wanted out of this dump, but I didn’t know the last time I’d be behind those gates would be my last. Don’t worry I don’t want to come back, I’m happy outside of the City. At least I’m surrounded by individuals who understand and care about me.”  _

There was silence after that, God turned around and looked at his screens. He shook his head when he remembered it was only audio. He ran his hand over his face and pinched the brim of his nose, he couldn’t cry now. If he did, he’d regret his decision. He could hear breathing from his speakers followed by a sniff, it was Michael. 

_ “So this is it? Silence… okay.”  _

The room was dead silent, God waited for more.

_ “You know where to find me.”  _

God walked over to his chair and collapsed into it. His screens kicked on and showed Michael taking off, tears pooled over his eyes and down his cheeks. It was the hardest thing he had to do but it had to be done. He sat in silence until he heard Gabriel knock on his door, he opened the door with a flick of his wrist. He dried his tears and turned off his screens.

“Everything has been taken care of, Ezekiel informed me Michael was just here and dropped off Raphael. What did he say?” God shook his head and then shrugged his shoulders. 

“Wouldn’t know, I didn’t let him through the gates.” 

“You closed the Gates to him? Father… Did anyone see it? This could be a disaster if it gets out! I’ll go get Raphael and get more intel” he went to leave but was stopped by an imaginary force his Father caused.

“No one knows, Raphael’s mind was wiped. The problem is contained. Michael…” God sighed. “You told me to do something so I did.” 

“What did you do to Michael?” Gabriel asked. 

“Bound his powers until he shows me he’s stable enough to have them back. He wants to be like the Demons he can live like them, no son of mine will love Hell more than my Kingdom. Leave me” Gabriel tried to talk but his Father waved him away. “I said leave me Gabriel” and so he did. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit that kudos button! I love it when I see new faces


	6. Talking Is Cheap Darling (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve risen from the ashes! And with a part 1 chapter! There will be 3 parts to “Talk is cheap Darling”. I hope you all enjoy the surprise, I’ve been dying to add them into the fold. Happy Reading!

_  
Clank  _

_ Clank  _

_ Clank _

_ “ _ Son of a… ah!” 

_ Zap _

_ Spark _

_ Zap  _

_ Clank _

“Ah! Oh! Okay okay I got it!” God called out excited. An electrical zap echoed out into the room cutting out all the light. God blinked trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness, a frown fell upon his face. “Okay, minor set back…” he sighed. The room was still dark and he was still unable to see a single thing. He extended his hand out to tap his way around the room. 

_ Pound  _

_ Pound  _

_ Pound  _

“In a minute!” God called out. He couldn’t pinpoint where the noise was coming from, but he was sure it was his son. The pounding continued to echo into the room, not loud but enough to frustrate him. “Gabriel I’ll be there in a second, hold your horses” he kept his hands out to prevent himself from bumping into anything. Once he found his desk candle he lit the wick and allowed a small amount of light to illuminate the room. God made his way over to his door and opened it to see what his son wanted. 

He was shocked to see no one outside. God opened the door wider and popped his head out. No one was to be seen. He knitted his eyebrows together and frowned. “Odd.” Gabriel wasn’t posted outside. It was unlike his son to be far from his post.  _ You were too hard on the boy _ , his conscious said. He sighed and turned back inside closing the door behind him. The room was still filled with darkness around his candle. He walked back over to his desk where the candlestick was posted. He brought his candle to his face and blew on the flame to illuminate his room. 

God’s eyes trailed over his desk and looked over the faulty wiring he had been working on, he sighed at his patchy handiwork. He picked his glasses out of his sweater pocket and placed them on his face. If he was going to finally finish this project, he needed to get the wiring perfect. He plopped himself back into his work chair and got back to work. 

_ Zap, Spark, Zap Zap, Spark, Zap Zap Zap _

_  
_ His glasses started to slide down his nose, they were barely giving him any help with the fine wires he was connecting. He pushed them up the bridge to give him better sight, he sighed when they slide back down. He groaned with frustration. 

“Blasted glasses!” he said with annoyance. He pushed himself away from his desk, sending him across the room. He pushed his glasses off his face and into his hair, giving him his very own hairband. He ran his hands over his face and slowly rolled himself back to his desk. 

He’d been at this project for days on end now I and he wasn’t any closer to finishing then when he first started. He’d thought if he buried himself in his projects he’d find some peace in his decision of stripping Michael. It had only been a week, and so far he’d only managed to intensify the heartache of his rash actions. He couldn’t bring himself to check in on how his son was doing, the last words Michael had to say tore him apart. 

God sighed and looked over at his Observatory, it had been untouched since Gabriel was last in his room. “What have I done?” he asked himself, he looked at the contents on his desk and shook his head. He stood up from his chair and walked over to his Observatory. A light pounding noise echoed out into the room, he could barely register the noise. He looked out into the room and waited to see if the pounding would continue. It didn’t. He shook his head and placed his finger on the keyboard. With a shaky hand he slowly typed away for his algorithms to find his son. Before he could hit enter he stopped himself. 

“Afraid you’ll see something you’ll regret?” someone called out, God tensed at the sound of the voice. Panic bubbled up his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He slowly lowered his hands and rotated his body in the direction the voice came from. 

His wife was standing meer meter away from him in Charlotte Richard’s body. She had her body leaned up against his work desk, eyeing him up and down. Much like his wife did when she was ready to scold him. He shook his head and pinched his fingers over the brim of his nose. 

“I’m going crazy, I’ve finally done it,” he called out. Goddess laughed and made her way over to her husband. 

“Oh sweetie, we’re way past crazy. I’m actually here to put you in a home” God’s eyes bugged out at her words, she waved it off and chuckled. “I’m playing, look at you” she ran her hand along his jaw. “You’re grey... you do know you’re greying right?” 

“Yes I know” he slapped her hands away annoyed. “I don’t need my estranged wife coming into my office telling me things I already know” he moved out of her path and around the room. She watched as he circled his work area, he was fidgeting about trying to ignore her. 

“John take a seat you’re on the brink of a melt down.” He shook his head and began typing for Michael’s coordinates once more. “Are you sure you want to do that? You know I never liked it when you snooped in on our children, they deserve their privacy.” 

“I’m not snooping, I’m trying to find my son. I’ve… I just need to find him” he went to push enter when his software went out on him. He frowned and looked up at his wife. She shrugged her shoulders and made her way over to her Husband. 

“Who are you looking for? Amenadiel and Lucifer are perfectly fine.”

“I know they are, they watch out for one another… I’m looking for Michael.”

Goddess cocked her head to the side and looked over at her Husband. He had gone back to typing on his keyboard, Goddess flicked her wrist and cut off her Husband’s search. 

“Now, why would my poor Micha be on your radar?”

“It’s none of your business, now let me look for our son.” Goddess crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a face. 

“ _ Our  _ son John, keyword. Michael is my son too. Why have you dragged this device back out? You know how much I hate it.”

“I brought it back because I’m too lenient on them, I let our children run around thinking they can do whatever they wish.”

“Too lenient on  _ them _ or  _ him _ ?” God avoided eye contact, he didn’t want to answer his wife. “Oh don’t give me that John, you’ve never care about our children running around unsupervised. It’s only ever been Michael. Why are you tailing him again?”

“I’m not tailing him… I’m checking up” Goddess scuffed out a noise, she didn’t believe one word her husband had just said. 

“You’re being nosy. Let him be a free man for once, he grew up too fast when he was a babe. Let my son simply be.” God shook his head at his wife’s words. 

“I care about my son’s well-being. I’m checking in on him.”

“Why would you be checking in on him? What did Micha do to earn your constant hovering?” God flexed his jaw, anger was bubbling inside him. Goddess waited for him to respond, when he didn’t she pressed on. “He’s a good son, he’s always been loyal to you. Let the boy have his fun on Earth, he’ll be home before you know it.” 

God slammed his palms down on his desk, she was riling him up. All he wanted to do was check to see if Michael was okay. She was turning this into a fight. He blew out some air and took a deep breath.

“All I ask is that you let me check on my son for one second.” 

“You don’t need to be checking in on him, he’s not a child. The last time I checked Lucifer was a grown man and I know Michael is the same.”

“I need to see if he’s okay.”

“What you need to do is to take care of yourself. You look like you haven’t been sleeping. You need some rest sweetie.”

“No,” God said shaking his head. “No, you don’t get to talk to me like you’re my wife. You don’t get to worry about me. You lost that right the moment you betrayed me.” 

“We’re starting with this again? Really?” she was annoyed. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at him. 

“You shouldn’t even be here!”

“But I am!” she yelled back. God froze and blinked at his wife. He didn’t know what to say. 

“Get out. I’m going to do whatever I want, I don’t have to explain myself to you” God messed with his device and turned it back on. Goddess turned it off before he had a chance to start typing. He slammed his fists on the table frustrated. “He’s my son, I can do whatever I want…”

“Michael is my son as well!”

“Oh I know and he’s never let me forget it. He’s just like you, you know. A pain in my ass.”

“You say it as if it offends me, I’m honored. I’m proud Michael is a pain in your ass, it shows he’s my son no matter how much he wishes to please you.”

“Get out… leave me be” he said defeated. He looked over at his wife and saw she was still meters away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. “I said, get out!” God’s voice boomed out into the room shaking it to its core. His wife stood where she was unfazed, she was used to her husband being over dramatic. There was anger on God’s face and an amused look on Goddess’s. She was happy she still had a way of riling up her husband, it was always nice to know she still had it in her. She dropped her arms and strutted over to him, her hips swayed from side to side giving him a lovely show. As she got closer God’s stone deminor melted away. Goddess placed her hands on her husband's shoulders and smoothed out his knitted sweater, he watched her every move. She still smelled the same, her movements were as graceful as he remembered, and her energy glowed just as bright. He’d missed her so much. She reached up into his hair and pulled out his glasses and placed them back in his sweater pocket. 

“You’re a mess, you could use a woman’s touch” he smiled at her words. It wasn’t a smile of joy, more of a grim take of easing his heavy heart. 

“I’m afraid a woman’s touch is what got me to this point” she frowned and rested a hand on his bearded cheek. She knew her betrayal broke him, she knew he was like this because of their torn marriage. It saddened her to see the shell of a man she’d once known. 

“I’m not leaving until this is all sorted out John, I’m sure you need me here more than you’d care to admit.”

“I don’t need you here, I don’t need anyone. I’m perfectly fine here on my own.”

God moved his wife’s hands off of his face and tried to walk away. Goddess made fast work and grabbed his hand. A mistake was made, the action was too intimate. He shot her death glares and pulled his hand violently out of her grip. 

“You are no longer my wife, you no longer get a say on how I live my life. Get out now” his voice was both even and stern, Goddess shook her head.

“I am not leaving, you’ll have to make me if you want me out so bad.”

“Get out!” he roared. Goddess held her place and stood up tall. “Get out! Get out, get out, get out!” with every repeat of the word it got less convincing. She stood in her spot watching her husband slowly spiral out of control. 

**“** John…” he shook his head and started retreating into his solar away from her. “John!” She yelled. God stopped in his tracks and looked at her. His voice screamed anger but his eyes showed how miserable he was without her. She walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

“Please… just leave me be” he begged. 

“No, I came to make sure you got help” he pulled his hand out of her grasp and backed away.

“Get out!” He yelled once more, this time the room shook from his anger. 

“I said no. You need someone to pull you out of this funk. You’re a hermit who doesn’t get out anymore. You need help John, let me help you.” 

“I don’t need your help!” there was pain in his voice, he was broken. His wife could see it and he was refusing to let her pick him up. She did what any good wife would do, she marched up to her husband and yelled at him. 

“You will sit down and let me help you. So help me John I will drag you kicking and screaming.” God looked at his wife with bewilderment. 

“So drag me...” 

“No! We are not playing this game. You will not make snark remarks. You will not roll your eyes. Now sit your ass down before I make you” she stood tall and threatened him with her index finger jamming itself into his chest. God once again flexed his jaw but refrained from talking. He looked her dead in the eyes and waited for a chair to materialize in back of him. She caught on there was no chair around so she placed one behind him. He kept his eyes on her and sat himself on the chair without another word. “That’s what I thought,” she said triumphant. God grumbled under his breath and avoided eye contact with his wife. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” she said with sarcasm, “what did you say?” 

“Nothing… I’m sorry” he replied, she gave him an “uh-huh” and stepped away from him. “What’s gotten into you John?” 

“Would you stop calling me that, you’re starting to sound like Morpheus.”

“Well I don’t think endearing names are in the equation seeing as I’m “no longer your wife”, I’ll stick with John” God lowered his eyes and fiddled with his fingers. 

“I’m sorry about that” he said softly. Goddess looked at him for a moment before replying. 

“We’ll get to that eventually, but for right now, I need you to tell me what this is” she waved over to his observation desk.

“It’s nothing.” 

“John, really? If I looked at your history log what would I find?”

“Nothing…” he said right away, Goddess lifted her eyebrow at him, he sighed and slumped into his chair. “Fine, you’ll see me being nosy. Happy?”

“Why would I be happy? You’re invading our son’s privacy. Don’t think I don’t know. Remember I know everything.” God lowered his head and avoided eye contact. 

“I thought you were here to  _ “pull me out of my funk”  _ not lecture me on my extracurricular activities.”

“You’re right… but it looks like you’ll need more than that. Would you like to talk, I’m told talking helps.” 

God looked up and at his wife. He’d never known her to be the caring type. He knew she cared, but in her own way. This was something new entirely, Earth had changed his wife. He was unsure how he left about it, but he accepted the sentiment. He did have a lot to say, he just didn’t know where to start. He couldn’t just go off and start unloading years of baggage, he need to be strategic. God placed a chair in back of his wife and offered her to sit down. She gladly took a seat and crossed a leg over the other. She waited for him to talk, he took his time looking over her form. This wasn’t the body he was familiar with, it wasn’t his wife. He watched her closely, he wanted to know what made this body tick. He leaned back into his chair and got comfortable. 

“A question for an answer, you answer mine and I’ll answer yours.” The line had been drawn, she had to play by his rules. Goddess narrowed her eyes at her husband. After some time of calculating her response, she nodded her head in approval. 

“Who goes first?” She asked. 

“Me. I’ll start easy. You still have your ring?” He said eyeing the necklace around her neck. She let her finger reach up and mess with the ring. 

“Of course.” God let the corner of his lip twitch up a fraction. He lifted his hand and showed her his ring on his right hand. She turned her head away trying to hide a smile. She tucked her ring back under her top, God kept his eyes on her chest avoiding the smile on her face. 

“That’s.. good” he coughed trying to collect his thoughts. 

“Yep. I see divorced life didn’t sit well for you” her eyes were still scanning the room. There were piles of trash and junk littering his study. 

“I wouldn’t say we’re divorced… merely separated. Wouldn’t you say?” His words angered her, a husband didn’t send their wife to Hell and still expect their marriage to be in tact. 

“My turn to ask a questions John. Wait your turn” his face fell. God nodded his head and kept quiet. She looked at him and felt bad for snapping at him. She rolled her eyes and tried to repair the tension. “Is this face okay for you to talk to?” 

He was taken back by the request, he looked over his wife’s new form. He had nothing against it, he knew she took over this form when she escaped from Hell. He just didn’t know she cared for his comfort. 

“I… whatever comfortable for you. All I see is your light, the face makes no difference for me” she nodded her head and stayed with Charlotte Richards face. 

“I’ll stay in this form, I quite liked being her for the limited time I was on Earth.”

“Had fun?” he said snarky. Goddess let a smile spread across her face. 

“Is someone jealous?” God kept his face neutral, he didn’t need his wife rubbing her sexual escapade in his face. 

“Of course not, we’re separated.”

“Divorce John, I think sending me to Hell counts as a divorce.”

“You kept my ring on you, I think it counts as you still having feelings for me.”

“Oh I have feelings alright. None of which point to me crawling into your bed tonight.” God smiled. 

“But some time in the future? I’ll take my chances.” Goddess shook her head but let him keep his small victory. He was smiling, she was here to uplift his spirits. Not start a brawl in the study. 

“So we don’t start a fight and claw each other’s eyes out. How about we stay away from topics involving our marriage.” God lifted his hands in surrender and let it go. 

He got comfortable in his chair and kept his eyes on his wife. She was the same spit fire he knew, nothing had changed. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, it was nice to have her in the same room as him. She lifted an eyebrow questioning why he was smiling. He shook his head and tried to refrain from smiling so much. He took a few deep breaths to relax his cheeks. 

“This is going to be a long discussion, isn’t it?” he asked. She nodded her head and got comfortable. 

“Oh yes, so I think it’s best you start coming up with answers to my questions because I’m not leaving until everything is answered.”

“Well… looks like this is going to be a long night.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 is currently under construction.


	7. Talking Is Cheap Darling (Part II)

_ He got comfortable in his chair and kept his eyes on his wife. She was the same spit fire he knew, nothing had changed. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, it was nice to have her in the same room as him. She lifted an eyebrow questioning why he was smiling. He shook his head and tried to refrain from smiling so much. He took a few deep breaths to relax his cheeks.  _

_ “This is going to be a long discussion, isn’t it?” he asked. She nodded her head and got comfortable.  _

_ “Oh yes, so I think it’s best you start coming up with answers to my questions because I’m not leaving until everything is answered.” _

_ “Well… looks like this is going to be a long night.” _

Goddess slipped off her heels and set them on the side of her chair. God watched as she stretched out her toes and brought her legs under her. He stayed quiet and watched this new body his wife had on, make unique mannerism. He was fascinated with the new woman in front of him and yet he was unaware how to act around her. He brought himself out of his thought process and back on track to the task at hand. For some reason, he couldn’t figure out who’s turn it is to talk. He stared at his wife unknowingly trying to recall their back and forth questions. 

“You act as if you’ve never seen a woman in your life John, stop staring. It’s unsettling.” God averted his eyes and looked down at his palms. 

“Apologise.”

“So formal” she said with a smile. “I have to say, I do like this new version of you, whipped and ready” she wiggles her eyebrows which had him rolling his eyes. “Oh come now, I’m only playing. I do believe it’s your turn to ask a question.” The tone in her voice had God fidgeting, he wasn’t used to having his wife back in his life. He was on edge, he shifted in his chair and tried to get in a more comfortable position. 

“Would you mind if we moved this over to the Den? My ass can’t seem to get comfortable in this chair you’ve given me” he tried sitting up but he kept sliding down. Goddess shook her head with a smile and stood up. 

“Fine, but I’m getting comfortable. Are my things still in the other room?” She turned away before he could answer. He thought about following her but remembered she knew the way. He stood from his seat and teetered outside of their old room.

He could hear her rummaging through trunks and dressers. He felt like a broken side to side bobble head, his head kept shaking at every chance. He could practically imagine his wife pulling out every nook and cranny of clothing she could find, just to piss him off. He figured listening to his wife wasn’t the best thing to do, so turned around and made his way over to the Den. It’d been so long since anyone had used it, cobwebs littered the walls and furniture. He covered his mouth as he brushed off all the dust and cobwebs. He visibly shivered at the thought of Raguel’s pet spiders lingering around. He hated spiders, he cursed the day he let his son throw ideas of insects being created. 

He lit the fire place to give the room some light and warmth, the room felt cozy. He smiled at past memories floating back into his mind, long hours of tutoring Amenadiel came to mind. Along with countless hours of bouncing his children around on his knee. Oh those were the good old days, full of love and innocence. 

Footsteps patted across the wooden floor boards drawing him back to the present. He turned around to find his wife clutching her favorite robe. She rushed into the room and plopped down on the sofa. She exhaled a soft moan like she’d never experienced comfort in her life. He smiled once again, as he watched his wife with fascination. She patted the seat next to him calling for him to join her, he shook his head and took a seat from across. It was always his favorite chair, the old leather chair sank under his weight. 

“My how I missed this room! It hasn’t changed one bit” his wife exclaimed, she stretched herself out and got comfortable. 

“I haven’t been here since… the change. There might be a spider or two lingering around the cushions, be careful Dear.”

“You never collected those damn spiders? John, Raguel cried for days looking for them” she took a minute to call forth the arachnoids. They slowly came crawling up the sofa in a nice straight line. God cringed at the sight, he never got around to collect them because the little monsters looked terrifying. Goddess brought forth a jar, from thin air, and lead the line of spiders into the jaw. One by one all ten spiders slide inside.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. When you see Raugel make sure he keeps them locked up, we don’t need another pandemic like the last time.”

Goddess placed the jaw of spiders on the table in front of them and marveled at her son’s handiwork. She soon looked up to see her husband’s face scrunched up from the jar of spiders. 

“If they scare you so much, I’ll gladly send them to his room” she flicked her wrist and sent the spiders on their way. “The biggest baby in all existence, that’s what you are.”

“Am not!” he said a few octaves too high for his stature. Goddess smirked and got comfortable once again. “It’s my turn, correct?” Goddess nodded her head and waited patiently for her husband to relay a question. 

“How are Samael and Amenadiel? I know you spent some time with them while you were on Earth.” She perked up at the mention of her sons but kept a stern face when God mentioned Lucifer’s old name. 

“He likes to go by Lucifer now, I’m not sure he’d appreciate you using a dead name.” 

“Dead name? My son isn’t dead,” he said as the phrase went over his head. “He’ll always be Samael, I can’t call him by anything else. It’s dark. My little star should shine. I’m not calling him by any other name. End of discussion.”

“Fine, but it's your funeral, you’ll only anger him more. Oh and trust me, he isn’t in your corner after the whole you’re out, get a job situation.” 

“Get a job? What the…” he sat up off the edge of his seat. “Okay I admit I overreacted and should have specified what I wanted from him in this whole Hell business. I know I should of taken care of things before sending him down there, there are too many what ifs Dear. What’s done is done. Now tell me how my sons are fairing.” God pushed himself back into his chair and tried to not let the whole Lucifer topic rile him up. Goddess rolled her eyes and gave him what he wanted. 

“The boys are good. They’re running around like chickens without heads, but they’re good. It was nice to see them after thousands of years” a smile flashed across her face. God tilites his head, he didn’t understand why she was smiling. “They’re beautiful you know, in a sea of Humanity, they shine but never let their status hold that above them. You did that, you showed them they shouldn’t be like me.”

“I didn’t show them that. The kids never forgave me for sending you away. A majority of them took your side on the topic. Our children don’t see my creations as equals. In reality they aren’t, but they can work together. Samael has demonstrated that. Amenaidel is a better man for stepping down a few pegs and living with them. Well at least from what I saw.” 

Goddess sat and listened to her husband talk. It was both heartwarming and hard to listen to him talk about their children’s stance on their divorce. On one hand she knew they still loved her even for her faults and on the other, they grew cold and bitter like her towards Humanity. She thought to herself;

_ Michael would of made sure they didn’t retaliate. Yes, they had their fight but he knew his role in keeping the peace.  _

Her baby boy had always been like Lucifer, curious but more to himself in the shadows, watching over Humanity. She knew Michael was the right choice in becoming Heaven’s Chief, he knew how to separate emotions from duty. She found herself getting lost in her own thoughts, God leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee. 

“You alright?” she nodded her head and stood up straight, God retracted his hand. 

“Amenadiel is a better man than he was before, they both are. Lucifer has become more mature and independent over the years. He showed Amenadiel and I a lot Humanity has to offer. Do I agree that all of them shouldn’t be disintegrated, no. Would I go back for a vacation, possibly. Humans are fickle species, you’ve done that to them.” 

There was silence in the air, no one wanted to step on anyone's toes. She changed the topic and asked God another question, one that stayed on the same course as his. If he got a chance to hear about their sons, well it was only fair she got to hear about her children here in the City. 

“How are our son’s here doing? Let’s not forget my beautiful daughters as well.” God took a moment to think of an answer, he hadn’t been too active in his other children’s lives. The one son he’d been in contact with was Gabriel and that was because he was always checking in on him. God cleared his throat and fidgeted in his chair. 

“Gabriel is good, he comes around every so often to inform me about new information. I was sure he was the one knocking, was that you?”

“Knocking? Why would I knock? The door was wide open when I came through.” She stopped herself from responding more on the topic, this was her question not his. “You didn’t answer my question. I asked about all of our children not just one.” God tried to make sense of her answer, he didn’t remember leaving a door open. “John” she said with a pressed tone. 

“Where did you come through exactly?” 

“Answer my question first, this is my turn. Await yours. Now tell me how my children are, it’s been thousands of years.”

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t left my room since the whole Jesus debacle. Don’t bother asking, it still irritates me till this day. So no my Dear, I don’t know how our children are.”

“You mean to tell me they’ve been fending for themselves this whole time?” God refused to answer, it was his turn to ask a question. She let out a frustrated noises and changed directions to address the issue. “No Micha would definitely step in seeing as Amenadiel is on Earth with Lucifer. That’s why you’re snooping around, you want Michael back to run things for you. Oh, that’s cold John. My son is not yours control like that, he deserves some freedom.” God tensed up his jaw and tightened his grip on the leather chair. 

“Your son!” he asked with a raised voice, he nearly stood from his seat with anger. He let out a laugh and sat on the edge of his seat, “fine. He’s your son, because I don’t recognize him anymore.”

“Maybe it’s because you haven’t left this room since I was shipped off to Hell. You don’t even recognize your own children anymore. They aren’t the same children they were when they were kids, John. Their personalities have constantly changing, Amenadiel is a prime example. You can’t fault Michael for wanting to leave every so often. He’s probably checking in with his brothers, let the boys bond and have their fun.” 

God shot up from his chair and walked around the Den, he was fuming with anger. Not only because he knew his wife was right, but also because Michael was not just bonding with his brothers. He was taking on more responsibility than he should. Michael had ditched his responsibilities in Heaven to go play hero for his little brother. He was angry because he let his anger get the best of him. His wife was right. He didn’t know his children. He didn’t know their personalities. Heck he could barely understand himself at times. 

God sighed and turned around to face his wife, she was looking at him closely. She was checking to see why he was in such a weird state. He tried to ensure that everything was alright with a smile. She didn’t buy it for one second. He didn’t want her knowing about his decision on punishing Michael, not just yet. Once that can of worms was released there would be Hell in Heaven. He knew how much Michael meant to her, he didn’t need his estranged wife beating him to a pulp. God pulled back his anger and sat back down in his chair. 

“Apologise, you know how I like to keep Michael within the Gates. Old habits die hard.” Goddess wasn’t a fool, she knew there was something he wasn’t telling her. She let the topic about Michael subside for now. 

“When the lights went out, you called out Gabriel’s name and looked outside your door. Does our son still make a habit of standing guard outside your door? Don’t answer that, I know he does. He’s Gabriel” she sighed and looked around the room. “No wonder, he’s the only child you keep in contact with.”

He simply hummed not knowing how else to respond, his wife got up off her seat and walked around the room. He watched as she moved about the Den, this new body of hers was different than the last. He knew nothing about it and it scared him. God watched as she made her way over to their family photos. She stopped and picked up one of the frames she made. He watched as the corner of her lips perked up. He stood from his seat and walked over to his wife, he was a good distance way. It gave him enough room to look over her shoulder so he could see the photo she’d chosen to marvel at. 

“How did you ever create these” he said pointing the the frame. “They’re not like the ones Humans have, they’re alive. Almost like frozen glimpses of that moment.” Goddess ran her finger over the frame and placed it back down. 

“Oh that’s for me to know and me only. It’s a Mother's touch, I guess. Look at all these pictures of our babies, oh how young they used to be. Look at my little stars” she said gushing over an image of Michael and Lucifer. “Our Morning and Eveningstars. Although I’m sure Michael doesn’t go by that nickname anymore. Shame.” 

“He did have an emblem on his armor for the Eveningstar, but no, he doesn’t go by it anymore. I think after Samael’s fall he wanted to distance himself from his brother.”

“I hope Lucifer can forgive Michael, they were always so close when they were little. I know Lucifer’s fall really tore Michael apart.”

“From what I’ve seen, they’re bonding. The two have had a few nice chats here and there.” He caught himself, he didn’t want to keep on the topic of Michael. 

“That’s good! I’m sure if Lucifer could forgive Amenadiel, he can do the same for Michael. After all, it was Amenadiel who kicked Lucifer out.”

Goddess finished looking over the photos and went back to looking around the room. She left God standing in the middle of the room, all by himself. He was trying to process the words she just said. 

“Amenadiel?” he asked unsure. Goddess turned around and nodded her head. 

“John you really think Michael could send his twin down to Hell, the boy could barely carry out your orders to arrest him. I asked Amenadiel, Michael was paralized with shock when you asked him.”

“He told me he carried out my orders, he told me he saw to it himself that Samael got to Hell in one piece. You’re telling me” he said with a raised voice, “that our son, Michael, disregarded my orders and Amenadiel carried them out for him!” Goddess stood tall with her head held high, she didn’t flinch at her husband’s words. 

“Yes” she said in a neutral tone. “I admit Amenadiel used force, he was punished for it. We can’t go back and fix the damage, what’s done is done.”

“Samael was brutally burned! Did you not see the damage that was done to him? Michael was asked, because I knew he would deliver Samael without harm. I had that boy whipped and turned into a donkey for his carelessness. Now I feel like the ass.” God groaned and found his chair once more. He sank into the leather seat and let his head fall into his hands. Goddess walked over and stood beside her husband, she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“What’s done is done, John. The fact Michael didn’t tell you proves he felt bad about what happened to Lucifer. He’s trying to make amends with his brother, let him. The two deserve to catch up and talk.” 

God moved his body to get his wife’s hand off of him, she retracted her arm and watched as he shook his head in anger. She stepped away and watched him closely. God lifted his head and let out a laugh or two. She was confused by his behavior, but felt this was what he was keeping from her. She let him take his time to justify his madness. 

“That boy” he shook his head and tried to process his anger. “That son of yours really knows how to give me a headache, you know that. Oh he’s making amends alright! Ones he’s not authorized to do.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Michael left” was all he said. Goddess looked over to her husband confused. 

“I’m not understanding, John.”

“Your son left the Silver City in the dead of the night and broke Samael out of Hell. He’s currently standing in for his brother.” She still wasn’t processing her husband’s words. 

“Lucifer never said anything about Michael being in Hell. Michael’s in Hell? He never came to see me” she was hurt, she thought her relationship with Michael was stronger. She placed her hand on her chest and sucked in some air. God rolled his eyes, he knew his wife would make a scene out of this. 

“Oh stop it, Michael just recently left. He wasn’t in Hell at the same time you were, so rest assured your precious son would of seen you if the two of you were in the same vicinity.” She felt embarrassed, she quickly corrected her robe and walked away. 

“So Michael is ruling over Hell instead of guarding the Gates?” God nodded his head not showing her his true emotions on the subject. “No… no I won’t allow it.” That sparked his interest, he looked over to his wife confused. “My son is too soft to be running into that Hellhole. It’ll chew him up and spit him right out. John get him out of there this instant!” 

God was confused. He took a step back and looked at his wife, he narrowed his eyes on her. This must be a trick, he thought. Goddess raised her voice again.

“Get my son out of there now! I want him standing in front of me this instant so I can smack him.” 

“Smack him for what?” he asked. 

“For running into a lion’s den thinking he can take on every little thing. Hell is a whole different ball game.” 

“Michael is fully capable of taking care of some petty little Demons. I raised a Warrior not a kitten, Wife.”

“Don’t you dare” her finger was in his face. “I want my son here now!” 

God stood tall and crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn’t bringing Michael no matter how bad his wife wanted him in front of her. She let out a frustrated noise and circle around him to leave the room. Panic settled in and he rushed after her. 

“Where are you going?” he yelled out trying to catch up to his wife. 

“If you’re not going to do it then I will” she called out. God started running down the hall to his wife. He hurried and grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around. 

“I’m afraid I can allow you to do that.”

“And why not?” she pulled her arm out of her husband’s grasp. “Touch me again and I will beat you to a pulp.” Her threat was no warning, she really would do it now if she wasn’t so concerned with Michael. He swallowed the remaining spit that was left in his mouth. He had no doubt in his mind that his wife would deliver out on her threat, God was surprised when she didn’t. “I’m waiting,” she said in an annoyed tone, God had yet to give her an explanation. 

“I… uh…” he didn’t know how to tell her. God couldn’t find the words to explain his horrible judgement call. Goddess pushed him out of the way and beelined straight for God’s Observation desk. “No!” he called out. Goddess started typing on the keyboard, she was trying to figure out where her son was so she could extract him. God rushed over and cut the power to his desk. She looked up at him annoyed. 

“What in the… what has gotten into you?” God dropped the power cords and looked at the spinning globe. 

“I… I’ve messed up. There’s more to this story and I know I messed up. I’ve made a mistake.”

Goddess narrowed her eyes on her husband and walked over to him. She could see the pain he held in his eyes. She was scared to know what he’d done to their son. She had to know, no matter what he’d done she had to know. 

“Where’s my son John?” God hung his head. Her heart dropped, she expected the worst. “John! What have you done to my son!” she called out. 

“I… I think it’s best I start from the beginning. He’s alive, I promise.”

“I’m so confused.” God motioned for him wife to sit down on the chair beside the desk. She reluctantly pulled the chair out and sat down. He took a seat across from her on another chair. He tried to think of something to say. “John… what’s going on?”

“Just give me a minute, there’s a lot to catch you up on” he was rubbing his temples trying to soothe a headache. 

“You were never the best with words. Show me then. Show me how you got to this point. You know what, I’ll do it. I don’t want you hiding anything from me,” his head shot up and watched his wife stand from her seat and reconnect the wires. He stood from his chair and watched her closely. 

“I need you to understand I was shaken just a much as you were when I found out Michael left for Hell. I need you to watch and hold your questions for the end. I also want to apologize in advance for what I’ve done.” She stopped what she was doing and looked at God. 

“Do you feel bad for what you’ve done? Do you stand here in front of me and regret whatever it is you did, truly?” He nodded his head and walked over to Goddess. 

“Then I’ll watch and judge you afterwards” she turned away from him and began typing stuff into his device. God was taken back by her maturity, he’d never known her to act so calm. It scared him. This just meant there would be a bigger outburst to follow once she saw what he’d done to Michael. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up. Might think of making this a 4 parter, we'll see. I haven't started part 3. This one pushed Devil In Your Soul back. Look for an update after the holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Neil Gainman is God, there's no changing my mind


End file.
